Valley of the End
by scarylolita
Summary: Once the war is won, Sasuke is to be put on trial for crimes against Konoha. Naruto vows to do everything in his power to save his friend, even when so many people want him dead. When he's about to lose everything, Sasuke is forced to face himself in ways he never expected and for once in his life, he needs to depend on someone other than himself. NaruSasu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**So, this is going to be AU-ish. Also all the reincarnated people are dead again, as well as all the bad guys and so on. Some things in terms of jutsu and such might be wrong, but I'm tweaking things a bit to suit the storyline. **

**Warnings: torture, OOC probably, mentions of one sided OroSasu because it's my guilty pleasure**

_**EDIT: YES, AS I HAVE STATED ABOVE, THE CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, JUST DON'T READ IT. **_

* * *

><p>It's been days since the war ended and Konoha is still picking up fallen ninjas. It won't be easy. It'll take time. The death toll is high and the destruction Konoha suffered is immense. Orochimaru and Sasuke fled shortly after and nobody has seen them since, much to Naruto's dismay.<p>

Just outside the academy building, Tsunade meets up with Naruto. "I'm retiring, brat," she says flatly, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Retiring?" Naruto asks.

She nods. "I know I don't look it, but I'm getting older and I wanna enjoy what I've got left." She lets out a chuckle. "You know what this means, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto says slowly. "It means you need to choose a new Hokage."

Tsunade smiles. "I want that to be you, Naruto."

The blond teenager feels his heart begin to palpitate. "Me?" he questions quietly.

"Yes, you," she says simply. "I think everyone agrees that you will make a great village leader. I've watched you grow so much. I was bitter and jaded when we met and I doubted you… but I see it now. Nobody would make a better Hokage than you. You have a gift. You have the power to change people's hearts. You bring out the good in those around you. We need someone like you."

Naruto presses his fingers to his lips, stifling a smile. He did it. He achieved his dream. "Really…" he whispers in disbelief.

"Yes, really," Tsunade says, touching Naruto's cheek. "You'll be inaugurated next week. Be sure to get plenty of rest, because you're going to have lots of paperwork to do."

Naruto grimaces and suddenly, it's a little obvious why Tsunade chose now to retire.

"See you soon, brat!" she calls before walking off.

Nonetheless, Naruto grins to himself before doing the same.

.

.

.

Naruto has managed to stay silent for the rest of the week – putting most of his efforts on helping repair buildings. There was a memorial ceremony the day before, commemorating all those who lost their lives. There were many tears as the names were read.

"… _Neji Hyuga_…"

Naruto closed his eyes when he heard that name, though he takes comfort knowing people like Neji didn't die in vain. In the end, they won. It wasn't all for nothing.

Today is his inauguration. Alongside Tsunade and the town council, he stands on the roof of the academy building, just like every Hokage before him. He stands in front of the entire town as Tsunade says kind words about his character before placing the hat in his head. He keeps his smile in place, though, more than anything, he wishes Sasuke could be here with him. But, no. Instead, he ran away again. He's been running for so long, it's probably all he knows. Naruto brushes off the thought when his smile begins to falter. He forces it back in place, grinning splendidly at Tsunade.

He did it. He finally did it. Here's to everyone who told him he'd never make it. Here's to everyone to beat him and bruised him. Here's to everyone who told him he was a monster. The ten tails is no monster and he sure showed them. He showed them with perseverance. He showed them by befriending the fox spirit within and never giving up.

Today, people cheer for him. They call his name as he vows to protect the village. He's no longer alone.

After the inauguration, Tsunade takes Naruto into the administration building and says, "I want you to see something, Naruto."

"What is it?" he asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Follow me," she says with a soft sigh. "Now, this is confidential information for the time being. You can't tell a soul."

"I won't," Naruto promises.

"What you're about to see might cause you relief," she adds, "but remember – you're the Hokage now. You can't pick favorites. You need to deliver justice and this means you may need to do things you would rather not."

Eyebrows drawing together, he simply nods. He already knows this.

.

.

.

The town has been told Sasuke ran away again, but it's not true. As soon as the war was finished, Sasuke was detained. He's locked away in a cell in the basement of the administration building. His treatment has been anything but gentle. He was subdued, stripped of his clothes and hosed down until he was deemed clean. Now he's chained to a chair and a choker is around his neck to bind his chakra. Apart from that, he's been blindfolded, limiting the use of his kekkei genkai. He's at the complete mercy of the council. He doesn't find it fair. He helped win the war, after all. If Naruto knew, he would agree. But Naruto doesn't know. Instead, he has been told that, along with Orochimaru, Sasuke left Konoha once again. They said he ran and nobody was surprised because Sasuke is always running.

This time, however, it was a lie. Sasuke stayed. He stayed because he thought things might be different… but realistically speaking, he knew it wouldn't. He knew the town wouldn't welcome him back with open arms – especially not after trying to destroy the village. His betrayal was seen as something expected, yet it still came as a surprise. Now he'll be forced to suffer the consequences of being a missing nin.

He can't see anything, but he can hear nearby voices. They're talking about him, wondering what they should do with him. This is all he's been doing since the war ended: listening and waiting.

_"Has Naruto been asking questions about Uchiha?"_ one voice asks.

_"No,"_ another voice says, _"but he'll find out soon. His inauguration just ended." _

_ "That brat… the sixth Hokage." _

Sasuke smirks slightly, though with bitter sentiment. 'So… the dumbass actually did it,' he thinks to himself. He achieved his dream and he did it without ruining himself, unlike Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto follows Tsunade into the basement of the building and enter a room. Once they're inside, Naruto's throat goes dry and his eyes go wide. Sitting in the cell is none other than Sasuke. He looks smaller without the clothing he had on during the fight. In a simple cotton t-shirt and quarter-length pants, he looks more like himself. Naruto finds it a relief to see him out of the clothing Orochimaru had given him. That look never suited him.

Naruto glances at Tsunade, who simply nods, motioning him forward and leaving the room. "Hey," he says.

"Hi," Sasuke replies.

"It's Naruto."

"I know," Sasuke says. "I recognized your voice."

"I see…"

"So…" he starts. "Hokage?"

"My inauguration was this morning," Naruto says, wishing Sasuke could have been there for it. "How'd you know?"

"I heard people talking."

Naruto presses his lips together. "What happened to your clothes?" he asks.

"I don't know," the brunet replies curtly. "They were dirty from the battle. So was I."

"How, uh…" Naruto trails off. "How are they treating you?"

"Like a criminal," Sasuke answers, "but that's because I am one."

"Yeah," Naruto murmurs. "Are they feeding you?"

"They offer, but I decline," Sasuke says. "I'm not going to stick my head in a bowl like a dog and they won't free my hands."

"Sorry," Naruto says awkwardly. "I'll… I'll try and help you. I'll try and get you out."

"You're Hokage now," Sasuke reasons. "That means you can't let personal feelings get involved. Do what has to be done."

"You want me to punish you?" Naruto asks in disbelief. The Sasuke he's familiar with would never allow this.

"Hn…" he grunts.

Naruto unlocks the cell and steps inside. A split second later, an ANBU member appears in a cloud of smoke. "Hokage, don't!" he exclaims.

"No, it's okay," Naruto promises. "He isn't going to hurt me… and if he tries, he won't succeed. I'm stronger."

Sasuke scoffs lightly at that, causing Naruto to smirk, even though the brunet can't see it. They both know it's the truth. He stands in front of Sasuke and removes the blindfold from his eyes. Sasuke stares up at him and for a moment, neither of them speaks a word.

"I _am_ stronger than you," the blond insists. "If you were stronger, I'd be the one tied up and you'd be the Hokage. I'd be the one who ran away and you'd be the one who trained his ass off."

"I did train," Sasuke says tersely.

"You killed people," Naruto states. "You tried to destroy Konoha, even though your brother sacrificed everything he had to protect it… he sacrificed his _life_ to protect it."

"Shut up," Sasuke murmurs. "You don't know anything…"

"I know more than you think," Naruto promises. "Itachi entrusted you with me. Did you know that? He knew you were straying. He knew you'd go down the wrong path… and he knew you'd end up in trouble."

"Tch…" Sasuke clicks his tongue, temper rising. Naruto sees the sharingan flicker in his eyes briefly, but it doesn't stay. Sasuke is too weak without the use of his chakra. "Do what you must, then."

"It's just like you said," Naruto continues, staring right into the brunet's onyx eyes. "I'm the Hokage now. I need to do what's best for the village." He puts the blindfold back on Sasuke and leaves the cell. "Hey," he says to the ANBU member still hovering in the room. "Bring me Ino Yamanaka, daughter of the late Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Anything else, Hokage?"

Koharu enters the room unceremoniously and adds, "Also bring Ibiki Morino of the intelligence division."

"What?" Naruto chokes out. He knows exactly what _that_ means.

The ANBU member simply nods before disappearing with the use of body flicker. Once he's gone, the old woman turns around to eye Sasuke. "You know what this means, correct?" she asks.

"You're going to torture me?" Sasuke assumes with a bitter laugh. "I didn't think Naruto had it in him to make that kind of command."

"No," Naruto says. "It's your choice, Sasuke. That's why I'm bringing Ino in. She can look into your mind… into your soul."

"I don't want that," Sasuke murmurs.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologizes evenly, "but, for the sake of the village, we need to be sure you have no ulterior motives."

"Tch… right."

"Do you know where Orochimaru is?" Naruto asks. "You can tell me now, or we can force it out of you. Please, Sasuke… I don't want to have to hurt you."

Sasuke doesn't respond, so Naruto leaves the room to meet Ino and Ibiki. Outside, Ino looks at him questioningly; white Ibiki keeps his face free of emotion.

"You already know, don't you?" he asks the torturer.

Ibiki gives a firm nod. "I was informed by Lady Tsunade upon his capture. She knew it would come do this, though she hoped it wouldn't."

Naruto feels sick to his stomach. Everybody knows how dangerous Ibiki is. If he gets his hands on Sasuke, the brunet might never recover.

"Whose capture?" Ino asks.

"I'll get to that in a second," Naruto promises calmly, "but first, I need you to swear not a word of this will get out. You need to swear secrecy. Okay?" She nods in response and Naruto continues, "We need to get information and I think you're perfect for the job. I understand that your father was part of the intelligence division. His abilities allowed him to get into the minds of those he needed to interrogate, right? This is why I need you. You possess that ability as well."

"Okay," she says, nodding her conviction.

He smiles at her reassuringly before gesturing ahead. "Let's go, then."

Silently, they walk back into the room where Sasuke is being held. Upon entrance, Ino lets out a sound of shock.

"Last chance, Sasuke," Naruto says. "What'll it be?"

The brunet doesn't utter a single word.

"Ino," Naruto says the medical ninja's name, "I need you to look into his mind."

"All right," she says, trying to put her nervousness aside. She can't mess this up and she definitely can't allow her lingering emotions for the brunet boy to get the best of her – especially not in a situation like this. Naruto is depending on her. The _Hokage_ is depending on her.

Ibiki stays stationed outside of the cell while Naruto and Ino move inside. Naruto stands in front of Sasuke and removes the blindfold yet again. Sasuke eyes them both with spite.

"Can you do it, Ino?" Naruto asks when she begins to falter under the brunet male's angry gaze.

She takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I can do it."

Naruto steps aside, allowing Ino to take his place. She stands in front of her former crush and places her hands together, closing her eyes and performing the correct signs. The room is silent as she's taken into Sasuke's mind and allowed to explore his memories. Naruto catches her as she falls and then he simply waits.

Ino feels his anger, much of which she knows is directed towards her at this moment. She feels his sadness, his humiliation, his resentment. Her mind is flooded with images of violence perpetrated by Sasuke and against Sasuke. She sees Orochimaru commit crimes against what little innocence Sasuke had left. She hears his inner mantra, "_For power, for power_…" She sees him growing stronger. She sees him kill. She sees him fight with his brother, whose eyes begin to bleed. She sees him die and Sasuke's anger intensifies along with every other human emotion. After what feels like an eternity, Sasuke forces her out with every inch of strength he has left.

"Ino?" Naruto says her name gently. "You're crying…"

"Oh," she whispers weakly, touching her cheeks and briskly wiping them. "I'm sorry…"

He smiles at her again. "Don't worry about it. Go wait outside and you can tell me what you saw. I want to talk to Sasuke for a second."

She simply nods, exiting the cell and leaving the room. Naruto stares down at Sasuke's, whose eyes are squeezed shut.

"Sasuke?" Naruto says his name.

"Sh," the brunet hisses, trying to calm himself. He's shaking. Naruto can almost feel the anger seeping from him.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, "but it was necessary."

Sasuke opens his wet, angry eyes. "My mind has been _raped_," he spits. "I would have preferred physical torture."

Naruto cringes. "That is a last resort," he murmurs. "Do you want to tell me what she saw, or will I have to hear it from her?"

"What does it matter?" Sasuke asks. "You'll question her anyway."

"You know, if you spoke to me this would go a lot easier for you… but you're right," Naruto admits. He places the blindfold over Sasuke's eyes once more and leaves the cell. "Watch him," he whispers to Ibiki, who simply nods. He walks past Koharu, whose presence unsettles him. Naruto is fully aware of what she intends to do to Sasuke… but he won't allow that to happen. He'd never give that sort of command.

Outside the room, Ino is leaning against the wall. She looks composed, but Naruto can tell she saw things that unsettled her. "Are you all right?" he asks. "Ino?"

"Yeah," she says weakly, clearing her throat. "Yes, I'm okay," she says with more conviction. "I'm sorry I broke in there," she adds, apologizing.

Naruto simply shakes his head. "It's not your fault." She's only human, after all. At times, it's impossible to be as strong as you want to be.

"He's… so angry," she whispers. "I felt it. I felt everything he's felt throughout the years… I _saw_ everything… things I wish I didn't." She shudders, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Is that all?" he asks, knowing there is more.

She shakes her head. "Honestly… I don't know if he's going to hurt anyone. I don't know if he's dangerous… I just know he's too angry. He might be too angry to think rationally. I don't know if what I felt was something still lingering, or something that's still fresh in his mind."

"What did you see?" he asks her gently.

She lets out a breath, trying to keep herself calm. "I saw Orochimaru put his hands on Sasuke," she whispers vaguely and the confession makes Naruto's heart ache for his friend. "I saw Sasuke fight his brother. I saw Itachi die. I felt everything Sasuke felt in that moment. There was immense regret… it drove him to commit heinous crimes against the village for revenge. But he feels even more regret now, knowing he went against what his brother truly wanted. He acted in impulse and anger. He allowed it to swallow him for so long."

Naruto nods slowly. "Was there anything else about Orochimaru?" he asks, trying to keep collected. "Does Sasuke know where he went?"

"I'm not sure," Ino admits, shaking her head. "I didn't see that far… he kind of kicked me out."

"Damn," Naruto murmurs.

"Are you going to let Ibiki have his way?" Ino asks with a frown.

"Never, so don't worry about that," he touches her shoulder. "You should go home and rest."

"I will," she says. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate."

"I won't," he promises.

.

.

.

Inside the interrogation room, Koharu has already commanded Ibiki to interrogate the teenager for answers.

"Put this in your mouth and bite down," Ibiki instructs, holding out a wooden cylinder.

"Why?" Sasuke asks, trying not to sound nervous. He's heard many rumors about Ibiki's infamous torture techniques. He's able to crack criminals within minutes.

"It's a precaution," he notes simply.

Sasuke grits his teeth before opening his mouth and doing as he's told, clamping down.

.

.

.

When Naruto re-enters the room, he's welcomed with a ragged, pained scream. His eyes widen as he realizes who it's coming from. Ibiki is in Sasuke's cell trying to retrieve the answers Ino couldn't. They're mind games. Ibiki's favorite form of torture. Naruto can't begin to fathom what Sasuke is seeing in his head.

"Stop!" he shouts before glaring at Koharu. "What the hell is this?"

"My job is to help you," she states. "I'm doing what you weren't strong enough to do."

His ears are ringing. "This isn't necessary!" he hisses. "Stop!" he demands again. "I didn't give that command!"

Ibiki pauses his torment. "Hokage…" he says in a murmur. He knows exactly what thoughts are going through the blond teenager's head. Regret. "This needs to be done. We need answers and they are far more important than the safety of a missing nin. He won't sustain any permanent damage, so don't worry."

Naruto shakes his head, staring directly into Sasuke's glassy eyes. There's a faraway look, as if he's still in a daze. Naruto can see that he's in pain. It makes his gut twist around unpleasantly and he feels guilty. Is this really what he needs to do? No. No, it's not. Sasuke falters visible and Naruto can hardly bear to look at him… but he does. He refuses to look away. He remains stony-eyed. He's accepting responsibility for this. He can't simply ignore the damage that's been inflicted. So, in a daze, he approaches the brunet.

Naruto takes a deep breath and holds it until he no longer can. He lets it out slowly and then repeats. He feels sick. "No more," he whispers. "This isn't the way… This isn't the way I'm going to run things. This isn't right."

"You want to talk now?" Ibiki asks the brunet, removing the bite-piece from his mouth.

"I don't know where he is…" Sasuke shudders, panting. "I told you… I don't know…"

"You must know something," Ibiki muses. "You were his protégé after all… I'm sure you know him better than most."

Sasuke flushes at the unintended double meaning. "I killed him," he admits. "But now he's back."

"Why would you try to kill your master?" Ibiki questions.

"Because he taught me all he could and I was stronger," Sasuke says. "I didn't want him to possess my body before I took revenge, so I got rid of him… but I know _nothing_ of his current whereabouts."

"And why did you come back to Konoha?" he questions further.

"Because I learned the truth," Sasuke continues, "and everything I believed before that was a lie…"

Seeming somewhat satisfied, Ibiki nods. "Then we're done for now."

'For now…' Naruto repeats to himself.

Ibiki leaves the cell without another word. Once he's gone, Naruto enters and says, "I'm going to let you out… Shit, I shouldn't've left the room. I should've known this would happen." He's still so naïve. He needs to start realizing that not everyone is as kind-hearted as he is.

Sasuke doesn't answer him. He doesn't look so big and mighty like this – dressed down and chained up. He's the very picture of a prisoner.

"Are you angry?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke closes his eyes, ignoring the blond.

"You're lucky I'm the Hokage," Naruto mutters. "If it were anyone else, you would be hurting worse than this because they wouldn't care."

Sasuke scoffs. "Ever consider maybe that's why it hurts as much as it does?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks stupidly.

Sasuke only shakes his head. "Nevermind."

Naruto unchains the brunet and helps him stand. "You need to keep that in place," he says, gesturing to the chakra binding choker around his neck. "Tsunade put it on, right? Only she can take it off, so don't bother trying."

"Fine," Sasuke murmurs. "Where's Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin?"

"They were let go," Naruto says. "They left the village because they were told you left. They're probably looking for you."

"Oh…"

"I can send for them, if you want?" the blond offers.

"Don't bother," Sasuke says. To be frank, he just doesn't care. Besides, it's bad enough that Naruto is seeing him so weakened. He doesn't want anyone else to see him this way – especially not his rogue teammates.

"It's dark out," Naruto tells him as they leave the room. "You can stay at my house, but you can't leave."

"Why?" he asks.

"No offence," the blond starts, "but you're one of the most hated people in this damn town."

"Funny," Sasuke murmurs. "That title used to belong to you."

"Odd how things change," Naruto says bitterly. "The roles have been reversed."

The council tries to stop Naruto from taking Sasuke away, but he isn't swayed.

"He belongs in Konoha's Correctional Facility," Koharu snaps with Homura in tow.

"I'll watch him," Naruto says, putting an arm around the brunet and drawing him close.

Together, they leave and Sasuke welcomes fresh air for the first time in days.

.

.

.

It's late and they take the long way back to Naruto's apartment so they can avoid being seen. "It's pretty small," he says with a shrug, "but I'll be moving out of here soon."

"That's fine."

"You can use the shower," Naruto offers once they're inside. "You probably want one, huh?"

"Mm," Sasuke mumbles.

Naruto grabs a clean towel from his linen closet and hands it to the brunet. "Here," he says before pointing to a door next to the kitchen archway. "The shower is in there."

Sasuke nods, disappearing into the tiny bathroom. Naruto lets out a sigh. He still feels sick to his stomach with guilt. 'I shouldn't have let that happen,' he thinks. 'This isn't the kind of Hokage I want to be… I shouldn't have left him alone with people who don't care.' He needs to step up his game in more ways than one.

Naruto performs a quick seal that will keep Sasuke in the confines of the little apartment. When he's finished, he hovers near the door of the bathroom, pressing his ear against the wood. He can hear the rustling of clothing, followed by upset sounds. 'Sasuke is crying,' he thinks to himself. It's a sound he never thought he'd hear. It's a sound he never thought Sasuke would be capable of making and a sound he never wants to hear again. A second later, the taps turn on, drowning out the sound. Naruto leaves. He sits down at his kitchen table and puts his head in his hands. He feels like crying, too, but he doesn't. He takes a deep breath and sits up straight.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke exits the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "I… need something to wear…" he says, having been wearing the clothes given to him for days straight.

Naruto rakes over every inch of him briefly. He's covered in scars and bruises, unlike Naruto who has long since healed. "Ah…" he says. "Right…" He stands up and approaches his dresser. They're only an inch apart in height, so his clothes will fit. He digs out a pair of cotton pants and a t-shirt handing them to Sasuke, who takes them before retreating to the bathroom once more.

When he returns, Naruto makes them both something to eat. Sasuke denies it at first, but Naruto insists. "You on a hungry strike or something?" he jokes lightly.

Sasuke forces a smile, but it's incredibly cynical. Nonetheless, when the plate is placed in front of him, he eats it. Naruto makes sure of that.

Afterward, he does the dishes while Sasuke sits silently at the table. When he's finished, he turns around and stares at his _best friend_. Can he even call Sasuke that anymore, or has too much happened?

"Hey…" he murmurs. "I'm sorry."

"All right," Sasuke says evenly. "You said that already."

"You broke my fucking heart when you left, y'know," Naruto decides to be honest since he's finally being given a chance to talk to Sasuke - to really talk to him. "You broke it again when you tried to kill me when we were fifteen."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asks flatly, not bothering to tell the blond that he never would have been able to go through with it.

"I'm sorry I left the room," Naruto says. "I should've known they'd try something."

Sasuke doesn't respond. Instead, he changes the subject. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Until your sentence is decided, then you're free to leave… if given freedom, that is," Naruto responds. "It'll be happening tomorrow… Soon, the town will know."

"If I'm not sentenced to death, I'll probably be killed anyway," Sasuke murmurs, "and with this damn thing around my neck, I'll hardly be able to fight back."

"I said you were free to leave," Naruto clarifies. "I didn't say you had to. The safest place for you to be is next to me."

"Hn."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you tired?" Naruto asks.

"Yes," Sasuke admits, though if he were to deny it Naruto would point out the prominent bags under his eyes.

"Thought so," he says. "It must've been hard to sleep chained to a chair."

"Hn."

"All right," Naruto says. "You can have the bed, if you want."

"I'm not going to steal your fucking bed," Sasuke mutters. "We can share."

Naruto nods lightly. The two of them exit the kitchen. Sasuke slips into Naruto's bed as if it were his own and lies down. Naruto removes his jumpsuit and briefly retreats to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he returns, Sasuke has his eyes closed. The moonlight is shining on his face, but he doesn't seem to mind. Naruto watches him for a minute before crawling in next to him. It feels the way it felt when they were younger and would share a futon while away on missions. It always made Sakura jealous.

"I'm not angry," Sasuke says out of the blue.

"What?" Naruto asks.

"I'm not angry at you," he continues, "for what happened today."

"Good," Naruto whispers.

"So, just stop thinking about it," he adds. "I can tell it's been on your mind ever since we left. I'm the one who told you to do what had to be done, remember?"

"You probably didn't know how far I'd go," Naruto reasons. "Like you said… your mind…" he trails off, not wanting to word it the way Sasuke worded it earlier even though that's exactly what it was. A violation.

"You didn't go far," Sasuke says.

"I gave the command," Naruto points out.

"It wasn't done by your hand."

"But it was done by my voice."

Sasuke lets out a sigh, opening his eyes and staring at the blond, who stares back. "Shut up," he says, not wanting to keep arguing over things of the past. It's late and he's tired and his heart feels heavy.

"Ino said –" Naruto begins to mention, but Sasuke cuts him off.

"I don't care what she said," he interjects.

"No, listen," Naruto continues. "She told me you were angry. I need you to make me a promise, 'kay?"

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"Promise me you won't hurt this village," he says. "Promise me you won't hurt anybody _in_ this village, and most importantly, promise me that you won't hurt yourself. Official order from the Hokage, all right?"

"I'm not going to," Sasuke insists.

It's not quite a promise, but Naruto simply nods. For now, that will do. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight…"

.

.

.

The following morning, Naruto wakes up first. It's early, but he has business to take care of. He has things he wants to get over with as soon as possible. So, he goes to the administration building to listen to what the council has to say about the situation. Immediately, he is angered by the onslaught of violent requests. "The death penalty," Homura argues. "He killed Danzo Shimura and have you forgotten what occurred at the Kage Summit?"

"We're not killing Sasuke," Naruto insists, trying to keep himself calm and collected. "He helped win the war. I'm not going to allow him to die."

"He's a danger."

"Not like this he isn't," Naruto says.

"Perhaps… we can take his eyes away," Koharu suggests.

"No!" Naruto exclaims angrily. "This is the exact reason Sasuke killed Danzo, isn't it? Because he had stolen the eyes of his clan members?"

"Naruto is right," Tsunade cuts in before things get too heated. "We're not killing a boy of seventeen. We're not killing a child."

Naruto sighs, relieved Tsunade is taking his side.

"Instead," she continues, "how about we prohibit him from missions and prohibit him from leaving the town? He is still a genin, after all. The choker around his neck controls his chakra, but it also tracks him. If he disappears, we'll be able to find him easily."

Naruto lets out a relieved sigh, hoping this is as far as Sasuke's punishment has to go – but deep down, he knows that's unrealistic.

"That's fine for now," Koharu interjects, "but this isn't over just yet."

Naruto sneers at her, though he understands where all the hatred is coming from. Traitors aren't treated with respect in the ninja world. They're killed. Nonetheless, Naruto is the Hokage now and he'll do everything in his power to change things. He'll do everything in his power to change the world – to make it better for future generations so history can't ever repeat itself again.

.

.

.

After the meeting, Tsunade leaves the building with Naruto. "have you collected your belongings yet?" she asks.

Naruto shakes his head. "I didn't have time to," he admits, "but it won't take me long. I don't have very many things."

"You'll be living in the Hokage's residence," Tsunade points to a large building in the nearby distance.

"Wow," Naruto murmurs in awe.

"Naruto, have you chosen an attendant?" she asks, changing the subject.

"No," Naruto admits. "I've had other things on my mind."

"Might I suggest Shikamaru Nara?"

"He did say he wanted to…" Naruto considers with a solid nod.

"He's lazy, yes, but he's a genius with an IQ of over two hundred," Tsunade praises. "He has a good head on his shoulders."

"Yeah," Naruto agrees with a smile.

.

.

.

Back at his apartment, Sasuke is sitting on Naruto's bed and staring out the window. "Hey," the blond greets upon his arrival. "Sorry I locked you in."

"What now?" Sasuke asks, still staring out the window. "What are you going to do with me?"

"You're not allowed to leave the town," Naruto informs him. "However, you have a choice. You can either go live at the Uchiha compound, or you can stay by my side. I'll be moving into the Hokage's residence soon, so there will be a lot more space."

"Oh," Sasuke says. "In that case, the latter option."

"Don't worry too much, okay?" Naruto continues. "I won't let them do anything to hurt you. Soon enough, you'll be a free man. Then you can work on repopulating your clan just like you wanted to."

"My clan is cursed," Sasuke says solemnly. "I don't ever want to repopulate my clan. I'm the last Uchiha. I want to die knowing no one will have to suffer what I suffered. If I have a child born by my blood… then the cycle will probably continue."

"Oh," Naruto murmurs. "Well… Shit."

"Anyway," Sasuke finally turns around and stands up. "What now?"

"You can help me pack, if you want," Naruto suggests. "I don't have many belongings, so it won't take long. Then you can help me take my things over. I'll undo the seal."

"What if people see me?" Sasuke asks.

"It won't matter," Naruto tells him. "They'll find out soon anyway. Besides, if you're walking alongside me, they probably won't see you as dangerous. They'll know you're not an immediate threat."

"Immediate," Sasuke repeats, reading into what that means. "So, you still think I might be dangerous?"

"I'd _like_ to think you're not," Naruto admits.

"I'm doing this for Itachi," Sasuke says. "It's the least I can do."

"That's all good and well," Naruto starts, "but you should also be doing it for yourself."

"Do I deserve to be doing it for myself?" Sasuke muses aloud before answering his own question, "Probably not."

"Come on," the blond nudges him. "You need to forgive yourself."

"Can I?" Sasuke asks. "Can I forgive myself for crimes I've committed against other people?"

"You can if you're sorry," Naruto says simply. "That's my philosophy."

"I see…"

"Anyway," Naruto claps his hands together. "Let's get started."

They throw Naruto's belongings into boxes carelessly until Sasuke reaches for a familiar photograph sitting on the nightstand. He picks up the frame and stares at the picture of team seven. 'Did I really used to dress like that…?' he thinks with distaste.

"Heh," Naruto chuckles. "That's my favorite photo."

Sasuke simply nods before gingerly placing it in the box. Once they're finished packing his things, they pick up the boxes and leave. Naruto lets out a sigh, staring at his barren apartment. "I guess this is goodbye," he says. "I'm moving onto bigger and better things."

Sasuke smiles slightly as Naruto says farewell to his apartment.

"So," the blond says, turning to Sasuke. "Shall we go?"

Sasuke nods. "Lead the way, Hokage."

Naruto grins and the two of them enter the busy streets of Konoha. Immediately, they draw attention to themselves.

_"Is that Sasuke Uchiha?"_ voices whisper.

Sasuke ignores them all.

.

.

.

When they arrive, Naruto stares up. "It's one of the largest buildings in Konoha," he says. "I don't feel like I need a place like this, to be honest."

"They'll hate that you're bringing me here," Sasuke tells him. "It's filled with forbidden scrolls that teach secret jutsus and techniques, you know."

"I know," Naruto admits with a snicker. "I stole one when I was a kid."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn't pry.

"Anyway," the blond sighs, reaching for the door. "In we go."

The mansion is furnished and Naruto can't help but feel that it's too ritzy for a kid like him, but perhaps he'll get used to it. He's the Hokage, after all.

"Home sweet home," Naruto murmurs to himself. For the first time in his life, he won't be living alone. For the first time in his life, he'll be able to welcome someone back and perhaps be welcomed back himself.

"Where do you want your boxes?" Sasuke asks.

"In my room," he says before adding, "wherever that is…"

"Upstairs probably," Sasuke suggests and the two of the climb up the stairs and enter the first room.

Naruto sets down his boxes and looks on in awe. "Wow!" he exclaims as he explores every inch of the room. There's a large bed in the far center of the room, against the wall. Above it hovers a painting of the town. On the right side, there's a window with a clear view of the Hokage monument. On the left side, a door to a bathroom.

"Big," Sasuke comments.

"Big and plain," Naruto sighs. "I'll need to do some major redecorating."

"Please don't paint everything orange," Sasuke says flatly.

Naruto chuckles at that. "I want this house to feel like home." He gestures for Sasuke to follow him and they walk down the hallway. They pass a reading room and another bedroom. "This one can be yours," Naruto offers.

Sasuke simply nods, though he feels an immense amount of gratitude.

"We should go shopping," Naruto continues to blab about his plans for the house, but Sasuke begins to space out. "You probably want to grab a few things from the market, too, huh?"

'Naruto is a good person,' Sasuke thinks. 'I could snap at any second, but he's still giving me this much free reign.'

Before they can do any more exploring, the bell rings. Naruto goes back downstairs and opens the door. Sakura is standing on the other side with a smile on her face. "Naruto," she sighs, taking in his appearance. "I haven't seen you since the inauguration ceremony. How are things?"

"I've been pretty busy," he tells her, noticing how her eyes wander away from him and towards Sasuke, who is standing near the stairwell with crossed arms and a sour expression.

"Sasuke…" she whispers his name. "You stayed?"

Naruto fights against rolling his eyes. 'And so it begins…'

"Yes," Sasuke states flatly.

"Everyone was talking about seeing you, but I didn't think it was true," she admits.

"Well, it is," he says. His tone is distant and rather cold. Naruto senses it, but Sakura doesn't seem to notice. "Naruto," he says the blond's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Invite Ino over," he says out of the blue. "I need to speak with her."

Naruto realizes that he's probably worried Ino told Sakura things he doesn't want her knowing. Nonetheless, he nods and smiles.

"Ino?" Sakura immediately questions.

"Yes," Sasuke says. "I have something to ask of her."

"What is it?" she pries.

"It's private," Sasuke tells her. He's not going to let it spill. It's bad enough that Ino saw into his soul. The last thing he wants is more people knowing of his innermost desires and terrible humiliations.

"Sasuke is in love with Ino," Naruto says in a very serious tone. "He's going to confess to her."

"What?" Sakura asks weakly.

Naruto breaks into laughter at his own cruel joke. "Nah, I'm kidding. It's not like that."

"Definitely not," Sasuke murmurs.

"Ino is a peach," Naruto says fondly. "I'll bring her over. Want to come?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I'll wait."

"Al right," Naruto relents before turning to Sakura. "Up for a walk?"

"Sure," she forces a smile.

Naruto waves to Sasuke, while Sakura bids him a shy goodbye. Together, the two of them walk down the street. Naruto can tell the pink haired girl is full of questions, but she's having a difficult time getting them out. Naruto will enjoy the silence until she works up to it.

He stares up at the sky. It's bright and sunny and warm – typical weather for the village hidden in the leaves. They pass the orphanage and Naruto waves to all the children there, who beam at him. "I was here when I was young," he tells Sakura.

"I know," she says softly.

"Everyone told me I wouldn't amount to anything," he continues. "They told me I was a monster and I deserved what I got. I was beaten and abused, but it didn't break me. Look how far I've come…"

"You're inspiring," Sakura tells him sincerely. "Everything you have, you got because you worked hard and you did everything right."

He smiles at her. "Thanks, Sakura. So, what's on your mind today?"

"What does Sasuke need with Ino?" she asks.

Naruto chuckles, knowing she'd ask sooner or later. "It's not my secret to share," he says. "It's between Ino and Sasuke."

"But you know, too?" Sakura assumes.

The blond nods. "Only because Ino had to tell me. It was her job."

Sakura frowns for a moment before piecing it together. "She… interrogated him, didn't she?"

"Hm," Naruto murmurs. "Yeah, she did. I guess she found some pretty unpleasant shit hidden away in Sasuke's head."

"I see," Sakura says quietly.

"In a way," Naruto starts, "I think it's good. Maybe Sasuke will make a friend out of her."

"Do you want him to?" Sakura asks.

The blond nods. "I think it would be good for him to have another friend – someone who knows him, even if she did it without him wanting her to. She did it under my order. If he's angry, I'll take the blame."

Sakura is silent and soon they reach Yamanaka Flowers. Ino greets them with smiles and asks, "What can I do for you guys?"

"Can you sneak away for a bit?" Naruto asks her.

"Sure," Ino chuckles, removing her apron. She hollers to her mother before exiting the shop alongside Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke asked for you," Naruto tells her.

"Ah," Ino sighs. "Am I about to get scolded?"

"I don't think so," Naruto chuckles. "Perhaps a spanking?"

"One can only hope," the blond girl winks.

Sakura frowns, silently listening to their playful back and forth. She feels out of the loop – like a third wheel.

.

.

.

Back at Naruto's new residency, the three young ninjas pile though the doors. "Sasuke!" Naruto hollers.

The brunet appears a moment later. "Ino," he says, nodding for her to follow him.

The blond girl shares a look of hesitance with Naruto, who simply smiles at her as she follows Sasuke out of the room.

"Is it bad that I feel jealous?" Sakura asks Naruto.

"Why would you feel jealous?" Naruto wonders.

"I love him," she murmurs. "I still love him.

"He tried to kill you," Naruto reasons.

"To be fair I started it," Sakura points out. "And he tried to kill you too, you know... but you still love him, don't you? He's your best friend and you're trying so hard to keep him safe even when his presence scares so many people."

"It does?" Naruto frowns. He didn't know that. "I didn't think they'd mind so much… He helped win the war."

"But he's betrayed the village in the worst possible way," Sakura adds. "Things like this can't be forgiven so easily. You can't blame people for being wary of him."

Naruto sighs, rubbing a hand down his wary face. "I want him to be happy. I want to see him smile."

"Me, too," Sakura says softly. "Is that why you're trying to set him up with Ino?"

Naruto lets out a bitter chuckle. "Not the case, Sakura. I don't think Sasuke is looking for love. He said the last thing he wants to do is repopulate his clan."

"Really?" Sakura asks. "That's disheartening."

Naruto disagrees. He finds it relieving. If the Uchiha name is as cursed as Sasuke says it is, then it's for the best.

.

.

.

In the kitchen, Sasuke and Ino are seated across from each other at the dining table. Sasuke has been silent for what feels like many long and painful minutes to Ino, but still, she doesn't speak. She wouldn't know what to say.

"When you tore into my mind…" he starts slowly, "I know you were able to see me in a few shameful positions."

"_For power_," she murmurs, quoting him.

Sasuke simply nods. "I was so impressionable…" he admits. "Though at the time I believed otherwise. That was all I cared about – power. I wanted it and I didn't care what I had to do to get it. So I gave myself away."

His humble words surprise Ino. He's soft spoken and he doesn't sound angered by what she saw. "Do you regret it?" she asks before she can help herself.

He smiles slightly, sensing her nervousness. "Yes, but not for the reasons you might think. I regret leaving because I hurt people I shouldn't have hurt… but I don't care as much about the things I've endured. I can handle it."

"You regret hurting Naruto," Ino assumes.

"Yeah," Sasuke admits.

"He forgives you," she tells him. "He loves you more than anyone else in the world. Everyone sees it."

"I know," Sasuke admits. "He's been chasing me for years… and in the end, I came back because I finally learned the truth. I returned in my own volition, but I suppose if I'm to be honest, I'll admit he had something to do with it. If it weren't for him, I doubt I would care as much. I'd still be here, but it would only be to make my brother proud." He won't tell Naruto, but the blond is definitely part of the reason he returned.

"You're different," Ino murmurs. "You're a lot different than I thought."

"How?" he asks.

She thought he would be angry at her for violating his mind, but instead, he's being gentle. "I thought you would hate me for what I did."

"You only did what you were asked. I was angry, but I'm not anymore. I just need you to promise that not a soul will hear about the things you've seen. You told Naruto because you had to, but nobody else has to know. I need your word."

Ino nods. "You have my word. I won't tell another soul."

"Thank you," Sasuke says.

Ino stares at the beautiful man in front of her. She knows she'll never have him, but she can be happy with being his friend. He's the first boy she loved, but he won't be the last. "You're not as cold," Ino admits.

"I have no reason to be cold anymore," Sasuke says. "I've got nothing left. This is my reality and I need to accept it. All I have is Naruto and what he is providing me with."

"Well, now you have me," Ino says.

Sasuke smiles a small smile.

"Naruto… he'd give you the world if you asked for it," she continues and she knows that Sasuke would do the same for him. She felt it when she was deep in his mind – a love that never went away. A love that goes deeper than the ocean.

"I'm sure he'd do the same for you and all his other friends," Sasuke reasons lightly. "He's that kind of guy."

Ino shakes her head. "He wouldn't. You're special to him… It's in the way he smiles at you. I mean it, he'd give you the entire world. All you'd have to do was ask."

Sasuke smiles slightly at that. "Well, I'd never ask for the world."

In the end, Ino is right. Naruto will always put Sasuke first.

.

.

.

When Ino and Sasuke return from the kitchen, they're both smiling and Sakura can't help but frown at the sight. She never saw Sasuke smile quite like that. There's no malice in his expression. He looks almost content.

"Aw, did Sasuke make a friend?" Naruto coos, glad to see him looking less sour.

"We worked things out," Sasuke says vaguely.

Naruto claps his hands together, "All right! I'm going to meet Shikamaru and head to the administration building. You guys are free to loiter around here." He waves before wandering out the door.

"He's too trustworthy," Sakura says with a sigh, "leaving us alone in his house like this…"

"That's because he trusts _us_," Ino specifies.

"Let's not give him a reason not to," Sasuke interjects.

Sakura lets out another sigh. "You could blow up the town and he'd still be on your side."

"That's not true," Sasuke insists. "If that were the case, he would have just followed me when I left Konoha for the first time… but he didn't. Instead, he tried to bring me back."

"He failed twice," Sakura says.

"I was always stronger," Sasuke murmurs, "but I'm not anymore. He's stronger than me. Even if I ran away again, he'd be able to bring me back."

"Are you?" Sakura asks. "Are you going to run away again?"

"No," Sasuke says. "It would be pointless."

"Do you want to?" Sakura continues.

"No," Sasuke repeats himself. "I don't. I'm finished running."

Sakura simply nods. "Well, I'm going to the hospital."

"Want me to come along?" Ino offers.

"Sure," the pink haired girl says. "We could use your help."

Ino nods. The two girls bid Sasuke a goodbye before leaving.

.

.

.

Outside, Ino decides to revel in Sakura's blatantly obvious jealously. She could easily choose to act immaturely. She could taunt the pink haired girl and childishly say, "_I saw Sasuke naked_!" But she won't. She's not like that anymore and even if she was, violating his mind isn't something she could ever be proud of doing and the images she was faced with only cause her grief.

"When it comes to all things love, _I'm_ the expert, billboard-brow," she says surely. "So, let me tell you this: Sasuke is in love with somebody else, so stop feeling so threatened by me."

"Who?" Sakura asks immediately, wide-eyed and curious.

Ino simply shrugs the question off. She won't tell. Either way, it's okay. She's happy to simply be near him.

Sasuke is home at last.

.

.

.

When word of Sasuke's presence in Konoha spreads throughout the town, reactions are strong and fuelled with emotion… _negative_ emotion.

"The most popular opinion seems to be enucleation of the eyes," Shikamaru informs Naruto later in the week. "The council mentioned it and the townspeople seem to support the decision."

Naruto clicks his tongue at that. He is currently seated in his office in the administration building. Shikamaru has been helping him keep things in order while nagging him to remember to do all the paperwork. Tsunade let him lots to do. "It's too cruel…" he murmurs. "The eyes… are a symbol of pride for the Uchiha." He recalls the first time he saw Sasuke's sharingan. It was during their first serious battle. It seems so long ago, but it wasn't really that long.

"What's more important to you, Naruto," Shikamaru starts, "Uchiha's eyes or Uchiha's life?"

"It's not only up to me," Naruto insists. "We're talking about _human_ life, here. If it involves another person, it's not only my decision. Sasuke should have a say."

"But he doesn't," Shikamaru notes. "You're the Hokage. Everyone is counting in you to keep this village safe from people like Uchiha. A missing nin has no say. He accepts punishment unless he wants to make things worse for himself. You should both be lucky you're the Hokage. If it were anyone else, he'd be killed. The only reason they're not pushing for the death penalty is because the council knows you'd never stand for it."

Naruto bites his lip, angry that so many people seem to want his best friend to suffer. He's suffered enough when Ibiki had his way. Naruto saw it firsthand. It's not something he'll ever forget – the sound of Sasuke's screams and the way he looked. There was complete and utter defeat. Naruto hated that. The pathetic look didn't suit Sasuke one bit.

"Naruto," Shikamaru sighs. "Don't let personal feelings get involved in your decision. Try to step out of your mind – or perhaps pretend that, instead of Sasuke committing these crimes, it were somebody else. What would you do in that case? Would you rightly punish a person you had no personal ties with?"

"Damn it," Naruto grits, balling his fists together. "It's not going to happen, Shikamaru. They're _not_ taking his eyes."

"Then a limb perhaps," Shikamaru sighs. "They won't be satisfied unless the damage is permanent. They want his blood, Naruto. You might not want to believe it, but Sasuke _is_ a traitor."

"He's suffered enough already," Naruto murmurs.

"Where's the proof of his suffering?" Shikamaru asks.

"I don't think it's fair to have to take something from Sasuke just to satisfy the worried villagers," Naruto declares, crossing his arms. "They should trust me and know that I'll do everything in my might to protect them _and_ the leaf."

"But your priority is Sasuke and you're making it obvious."

Naruto lets out a sigh. "Enough," he groans. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

For now, Shikamaru relents, but he knows this is going to be troublesome. _Naruto_ is trouble - more troublesome than any woman could possibly dream of being.

.

.

.

Later on in the day, when Naruto returns home he finds Sasuke in the kitchen standing over the stove. "I'm home," he greets.

"Welcome back," Sasuke says.

The words hit Naruto hard and he finds himself smiling. Perhaps it's something he'll get used to. He wouldn't mind that. "You cookin'?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunts.

"Aw," Naruto coos. "You're like my little house wife… or husband, whatever you want to be."

"Hm, how about neither?" Sasuke offers flatly as he stirs a pot.

"Soup?" Naruto asks, taking a whiff.

"Yes," Sasuke says. "So… how was it?"

The blond lets out a sigh and sits at the table. "They want to take away your eyes… namely, your kekkei genkai. They think for someone like you to possess a power that great… is a problem."

Sasuke spins around, looking uneasy. "No…" he whispers.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologizes sincerely. "I'm doing everything I can…"

"Without my eyes…" Sasuke murmurs, "I'll be nothing."

"That's not true," Naruto tries to reason.

The brunet isn't swayed. "I'll need a carer. I won't be able to do things on my own."

"I'd be your eyes," Naruto says.

"That's a nice thought," Sasuke states dryly, "but it wouldn't work. You'd get tired of it… of _me_. You're busy enough as it is… and I'd hate it. I've taken advantage of my eyes. To be without them… I couldn't live like that." He nearly lost sight once. He doesn't want it to happen again. He's already lost so much. He doesn't want to lose his eyes as well.

"I know you can," the blond says surely. "You can do anything, Sasuke." Sasuke doesn't bother responding, so Naruto changes the subject. "What did you do all day while I was out?" he asks.

"I sat in the back yard," he says. "There's a pond with fish… and a wall of trees. It's private, so I knew I wouldn't be seen. It was serene."

"Hm," Naruto muses. He feels pity for Sasuke and what he's been reduced to in a simple matter of days.

"It's okay," Sasuke adds, reading Naruto's unease. "I'm fine living like this for a while."

"Doesn't it get lonely?" Naruto asks him.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't mind being alone. Besides, you always come back at the end of the day."

"I can always get Sakura to come and hang around for a bit?" the blond offers.

Sasuke grimaces at the possibility. "No… that's fine."

"How about Ino?"

He simply shakes his head. "I'll remain on good terms with her because I can't have her talking about me to others out of spite… but this doesn't mean I want to see her more than I need to."

"Oh," Naruto rolls his eyes. "Right. I forgot about your NO-GIRLS zone. Just admit it, you're fond of the both of them."

"Tch... no." He turns around a second later and turns off the stove, retrieving two bowls from the cupboard. He takes a ladle and pours them both some soup. "Here," he says, setting the bowls down on the table Naruto is seated at. He fetches two spoons before sitting down with him.

"Thanks!" Naruto grins at him before digging in.

Sasuke simply nods, watching him for a moment.

"Ahhh," Naruto sighs contentedly. "Man, you're a good cook! You should be my full-time wife!"

"I'm not a girl, Naruto," Sasuke responds flatly.

"Husband, then," the blond corrects with a wink.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the blond idiot, but he can't help but think the idea doesn't sound completely awful. What else does he have to do all day?

"Cook for me," Naruto pleads.

"Fine," Sasuke relents with a sigh, pretending the request is more burdensome than it truly is. "If I don't, you'll probably just end up eating cup ramen all day."

"Probably," Naruto admits honestly.

After supper, Naruto helps Sasuke take care of the dishes and neither of them says a word. It's not a tense silence. Instead, it's pleasant and the two boys take great comfort in each other's presence.

.

.

.

The next few days go by monotonously. They've fallen into a routine. Sasuke cooks for Naruto, welcoming him back after a day of work. This morning, however, he forces Sasuke out of the house with him. His workload has lightened, so he's decided he's going to take a break and convince Sasuke to get some fresh air with him.

Together they steps outside and are greeted with the start of a new addition to the Hokage monument. Naruto gasps as the artists all work to carve his face into the stone. "Look," he breathes. "Shit..."

"I see," Sasuke says, standing straight and tall in an attempt to display facetious apathy to the angry stares he's worried he might receive.

A smile spreads across the blond's sunny visage. "Y'know," he says, turning to face Sasuke, "achieving my dream would've meant nothing if you weren't here by my side. I wish you could've attended my inauguration."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologizes and though the words are lackluster, he truly is sorry.

"Ah, it's fine," Naruto shrugs. "You're here now and that's what matters."

"Really…" Sasuke whispers.

"You're my best friend," Naruto says simply, though he knows it runs deeper than that. Sasuke is his most precious person – someone he would fight and die for. Soulmates.

"And you're mine," Sasuke replies. Though his voice is free of emotion, Naruto knows that Sasuke cares. He knows.

"Shall we go, then?" he asks.

"Where to?"

"Ichiraku," Naruto says with a firm nod.

"Ramen for breakfast?"

"Ramen for breakfast!"

The two boys walk down the streets of Konoha. Naruto waves to everyone he sees and they wave back, though they're wary. Naruto is oblivious to the looks they're giving Sasuke – looks of blatant disapproval. They're looks that say Naruto is too forgiving, but this is his strongest power – he has the power to change people. He has the power to bring out the best in those around him. Perhaps his sentimentality rubbed off on Sasuke, even if it is just a little bit.

When they reach Ichiraku, Teuchi and Ayame greet them both with smiles as they take their seats. There is no fear in their eyes and for that, Sasuke is relieved.

"Long time no see, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

After eating, they continue to walk around town. Naruto wants to ease the villagers by taking Sasuke to do normal things. He hopes to change their minds, but Sasuke, on the other hand, knows it's a futile effort.

Naruto chatters away aimlessly, while Sasuke listens quietly, adding a one-word comment every so often so Naruto knows he isn't being ignored. "Everyone loves you," he murmurs suddenly. "I noticed it earlier… I notice it every time we leave."

Naruto chuckles sheepishly. "I know. I think it happened after I beat Pein. People began to realize I wasn't just a stupid kid with a big dream. I actually have something to offer. I worked hard to prove myself to all the people in this town who wanted me dead."

"Funny," Sasuke whispers. "It's like we really have switched positions."

Naruto smiles sadly at that. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"Don't," Sasuke says. "Stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault. This is all my doing, remember?"

"I just wish… I wish they could see you the way I see you," Naruto says.

Sasuke snorts. "I wouldn't want that, even if it _was_ possible."

"Yeah, I guess not!" Naruto laughs, slapping Sasuke on the back. "You've softened up a lot! You wouldn't wanna ruin your reputation, huh?"

"Shut up," Sasuke nudges him. "I'm not soft and my reputation is trash."

"Ah, you were such an asshole-bastard!" Naruto continues, forgetting to use filters before words fly out of his mouth. "I guess you're still a bit of an asshole, but if you weren't… then you wouldn't be you."

Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Heh," Naruto snickers, kicking a pebble down the road before glancing back up at the Hokage monument. "I never knew my parents… but I like to think they'd be proud… I like to think my father would be proud I followed in his footsteps."

"I'm sure they are," Sasuke says.

"A long time ago… you told me I didn't understand what it was like to lose people I cared about," Naruto murmurs. "At the time, I didn't. I had no idea what it was like because I never knew my parents. I had no memories of them… just dreams. I understand now, though. During these past years, I've lost a lot of people… people I considered my family because I've never had a real family before. Y'know, there was a time I began to mourn the loss of you, but I didn't let it get that far. I promised I'd bring you back… and I tried, but I couldn't."

"I'm stubborn," Sasuke says. "I didn't care. All I wanted was to be strong enough to do what I thought was… I don't know? My personal revenge?"

"It's okay," Naruto says. "You're here now… and I think your family would be proud of you."

"They wouldn't," Sasuke murmurs, "but that's _why_ I'm here… or, rather, it's part of why I'm here. That's why I'm going to do what I can… what I'm _able_ to do to redeem myself. Maybe I'll never succeed, but I can still try."

"They'd be proud," Naruto insists with confidence. "They'd be proud you came back."

Sasuke forces a smile. He won't fight Naruto on it.

.

.

.

Later in the day, as the two of them walk back, Naruto decides to question Sasuke. "Hey… when Ibiki was in there, what did he do?"

"Interrogation genjutsu," Sasuke murmurs.

"What did you see?" Naruto pries.

"My fears," Sasuke tells him with a sigh.

"Fears?"

"I saw you die," the brunet specifies with a sad laugh. "I'm usually good at knowing what is and isn't real… but this time I couldn't. It was different than any genjutsu I've faced… It felt so real and I forgot that I was supposed to be locked up in a room in Konoha."

"You killed me, didn't you?" Naruto murmurs the question, reading between the vague lines.

"Yeah, I killed you," Sasuke says, frowning. "We were fighting. I put my chidori right through your chest and you went limp. It's like… I couldn't control myself. I just did it and then I was forced to deal with it."

"You know," Naruto sighs, "I used to think that was how it might end if I continued to pursue you. I bet everyone thought it, but really, I didn't think it would be so bad… to die by your hand."

"I couldn't do it," Sasuke admits. "I could never do it… and that pissed me off. I'd hear my brother's voice in my head telling me the only way to achieve mangekyo sharingan was to kill the person I'm closest with… to kill _you_… but I couldn't. I thought that made me weak. Even when I tried to break all my ties, I couldn't break my tie with you."

"I didn't let you," Naruto chuckles. "I was too persistent… but in the end, it's best it happened like this. You came back on your own free will. If I dragged you back before then, you probably would have left again."

"Probably," Sasuke admits.

"Besides, I think it earned you major points," Naruto adds.

Sasuke scoffs. "Clearly not enough…"

The blond softens. "I'm doing everything I can…"

"Don't bother," Sasuke says with a quiet sigh. Perhaps it has to be like this. Perhaps this is the only way he'll be able to stay. "Really, don't bother. It's not worth it."

"_You're_ worth it," Naruto insists.

.

.

.

As night approaches, Sasuke makes dinner yet again and the two of them eat in silence. It's become a sort of ritual.

Afterward, Naruto retreats to his room. Sasuke follows after a few minutes of hesitance and finds Naruto pacing. The brunet presses his lips together as he hovers in the doorway. He's silent, listening to the static hum of Naruto's impatience. He said he would put his mind to work and try to figure out how to save Sasuke's eyes, but the brunet knows it's in vain. Naruto is impulsive and thinking isn't one of his strong suits.

"Tell me…" he starts quietly. "When will the decision be made?"

"As soon as possible," Naruto frowns. "I'm being nagged by everyone…"

Sasuke lets out a shuddery breath. "Tell them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Naruto raises an eyebrow at that.

Sasuke nods. He can't let Naruto put him first. He's Hokage and there are more important things happening. He needs to keep his reputation straight. He can't become known as the Hokage who favoured a known traitor. For once, he needs to be selfless. "I'll let them take my eyes," Sasuke murmurs softly, "but I want something first."

"What?" Naruto pleads weakly. "Anything…"

"Anything?" Sasuke asks him airily.

Naruto nods. "I mean it. Anything."

"Let's be lovers for the night," he requests.

"Lovers," Naruto repeats the word quietly, his cheeks going pink. He stops pacing and stares at Sasuke from across the room.

"Have you ever…?" Sasuke trails off.

Naruto shakes his head.

"Do you mind?"

Naruto shakes his head again.

Sasuke softens. "Then I'll pretend this is my first time, too," he says. He so desperately wishes it was.

"Heh, okay," Naruto smiles, sitting on his bed and patting the spot next to him.

Sasuke finally takes a step forward, entering the room. He sits down beside the blond, who makes the first move.

"We'll do it right this time, huh?" Naruto says.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispers.

The blond puts a hand on Sasuke's cheek and leans forward. The kiss is slow and soft, unlike the previous times their lips met. Those times were accidents – always rough and never expected… but still, Sasuke didn't mind. He only pretended to be as repulsed as Naruto was and even now he can't help but wonder if Naruto is swallowing his disgust. He can't help but wonder if Naruto is only doing this because he can't promise Sasuke his life, or that he'll be whole when everything is said and done. He wouldn't be surprised. That seems like the kind of thing Naruto would do. It's just like Ino said – he'd give Sasuke whatever he asked for. Maybe she's right and Sasuke is just taking advantage of it. It makes him feel guilty, but he can't find it in him to put his emotions into words and ask Naruto if he's truly okay with doing this. Even if he did, the blond would lie. He'd put on a big smile and lie.

When they break apart, Naruto stands up and rummages through the nightstand for a bottle of lotion. He doesn't precisely know how sex with a guy (or a girl) works, but he knows this is the first step. Sasuke stands up a second later and starts to undress himself. Naruto watches with a foreign curiosity. "Here," the brunet says once he's bare, holding out his hand.

Wordless, Naruto hands him the bottle and watches Sasuke pour an amount into his hands, wetting his fingers. He lies down on the mattress and inches his knees apart, allowing his hand to travel down to his backside. Naruto watches as Sasuke opens himself. It's the first time Naruto has seen Sasuke's body in its entirety since they were young. He's changed in similar ways to Naruto, yet different as well. He stares, mesmerized by the sensual scene. It's something he never would have imagined seeing, nor _wanting_ to see. Sasuke, who never showed an interest in girls. Suddenly it makes sense to Naruto why.

Without further hesitation, he pulls his t-shirt off before shrugging out of his pants and shorts. He moves forward, onto the bed and settling between Sasuke's spread legs. He puts his palms on both of Sasuke's bent knees, prying them apart further. He stares down, watching Sasuke's expression. "Does it hurt?" he asks.

Sasuke lets out a quiet laugh. "No, Naruto, it doesn't hurt."

"Can I…?" he trails off.

Sasuke lets out a shuddery breath, removing the wet fingers and taking Naruto's wrist. "In here…" he says, guiding him.

Naruto stares down, pushing one finger inside before slowly adding one more. He presses his lips together. Sasuke lets out a quiet moan and the sound goes straight to Naruto's cock.

He continues to stare – watching the look on the brunet's face before allowing his gaze to move south. His eyes rake across Sasuke's shoulders and chest. His eyes rake down his abdomen and past the trail of hair between his legs, straight down to his bent knees and curled toes. He blushes at the lewd sight, but at the same time, he feels eager. He _wants_ to fuck Sasuke.

Soon, Naruto removes the fingers, lubricating his penis before positions himself.

"Slowly…" Sasuke requests. It's been a long time since he's been with someone.

Naruto nods, slowly moving forward. Once he's inside all the way, he pushes Sasuke's pale thighs back until they touch his shoulders. He continues to move slowly, unsure if Sasuke is in pain or not. "Does it hurt?" he asks again.

Sasuke shakes his head. "You don't need to be so careful."

"Still…"

"I don't mind a little pain," he says. "You can go faster."

Naruto bites his lip, but nonetheless he quickens his pace. Sasuke is panting beneath him and Naruto can't ever remember ever seeing such an erotic sight. It doesn't compare to his sexy jutsu or even his infamous reverse harem jutsu.

Naruto bends down, inching closer towards Sasuke until their noses are nearly touching. He places an open-mouthed kiss on Sasuke's lips. The brunet worms his arms around Naruto's neck, keeping him close.

Sasuke is usually stoic and quiet… but he's neither of those things right now. Naruto likes this new side of the bastard. When he comes, he's loud and Naruto can't help but think it sounds fucking beautiful.

.

.

.

When it's over, Sasuke leaves without a word and Naruto is left wondering if he did something wrong.

In bathroom, Sasuke cleans himself off and then stares at himself in the mirror. He eyes himself critically – black hair that sticks up in strange angles, paper-white skin, thin eyebrows and eyes like two bottomless holes. He's flushed and his entire body feels warm. He's still shaking from his orgasm. He is overcome with emotion, unsure of what to do with the things he's feeling. He's not used to feeling good things. He wants to cry, but he doesn't. Instead, he takes a deep, calming breath and holds it in before letting it out. He collects himself and then he leaves the room.

"Why'd you go?" Naruto asks upon his reappearance. He's sitting up with the bed sheets bunched around his waist.

"To clean off," Sasuke answers, though it's a half-lie.

Naruto pats the empty space beside him. "Sleep here tonight," he says.

Sasuke dims the lights before getting under the covers with the blond. "I'm sorry," he apologizes suddenly.

"What for?" Naruto asks, lying down next to the brunet.

"This…" he says vaguely.

"Why?" Naruto wonders. "You didn't make me do anything I wasn't into doing."

"It was a selfish request… but I felt like I needed it… especially if I'm going to be losing my sight," Sasuke admits. "I wanted to have this memory. If I do, then… it's okay if I can't keep my eyes."

Naruto lets out a sigh, inching closer to Sasuke. He wraps his arms around the brunet, pulling him close. Sasuke relaxes against Naruto, once again trying to keep his emotions in check. He's not used to being touched like this.

"I like you," Naruto says simply. "Maybe I've always liked you."

"What?" Sasuke murmurs, surprised at the confession.

"I like you," Naruto says again. "So, if you want, we can stay lovers. It doesn't have to be for just one night. I'm going to make things okay, I swear. I won't let them take your eyes."

"All right," Sasuke whispers. Again, he won't fight Naruto.

.

.

.

Tomorrow is judgment day. Naruto wakes up with a sick feeling in his stomach. Sasuke wakes up next to him, feeling content with the way things are. There are worse things than losing his eyes. At least, that's what he's trying hard to convince himself of.

Naruto picks Sasuke up bridal style and carries him into the bathroom. He takes extra care not to smack his head off the wall – because it seems like something he would do.

"What're you doing?" he asks the blond groggily. "I find this somewhat indignant."

"We're going to shower," Naruto says, "and then I'm taking you away."

"Don't be an idiot," Sasuke mutters. "I'm not going to let you do that. You're Hokage. You'd be giving up your dream if anyone found out you helped me run away."

"I'd do it for you…"

"I don't _want_ you to," Sasuke says. "So, stop making impulsive decisions. You're the Hokage. This is your dream. You finally achieved it and now you want to throw it all away? Don't be so reckless. If you think about it for more than two seconds you'll realize how ridiculous you're being."

Naruto sets Sasuke down when they reach the bathroom and he turns on the shower taps. Once the water is warm, the two of them step inside and wash off. Afterward, they get dressed. Naruto slips into his jumpsuit while Sasuke wears a t-shirt and a pair of comfortable pants. They don't talk. Sasuke knows Naruto feels immense guilt and there's nothing he can say to make the blond understand that this is the way things have to be.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmurs as they enter in the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Make sure my eyes… are destroyed," he requests. "If it isn't my power, I don't want anyone else to have it."

"Stop, Sasuke…" the blond pleads.

"I told you already, it's okay."

"But it's not…" Naruto frowns.

.

.

.

For the rest of the day, Naruto continues to waste time, not wanting to face the music.

"I'm going to take a nap," Sasuke announces as it gets later.

"All right," Naruto relents, allowing him to walk off. He decides to go to the administration building and do some paperwork. The sun is going down as he steps outside. He stares up at the sky as he walks, trying not to sigh.

The building is empty when he arrives. He finds that strange, but he doesn't question it at first. He sits in his office and works for a solid half an hour until realizing that there still isn't a soul around. Typically, ANBU members would be popping in and out of the room, but not today. It's quiet. Too damn quiet.

Naruto frowns, getting up. He has a unpleasant feeling in his stomach. He runs back home and realizes that Sasuke is gone. "Shit!" he curses himself. He should have known.

He doesn't hesitate to run to the hospital. Inside, it's crowded with ANBU members. "Hey, get out of the way," Naruto says in a stern tone as he plows through crowds of people until he finds a familiar face. "Shikamaru!" he calls to his attendant.

"Naruto," the lazy teenager greets. "You're just in time."

"Time for _what_?" the Hokage asks, nearly spitting out the question.

Shikamaru nods towards the nearest door. "Sasuke is about to be operated on."

"I never gave that fucking order!" Naruto grits his teeth. He hoped it wouldn't come to this. "Damn it," he hisses. He moves past the ANBU members and reaches for the knob, swinging the door open.

He's immediately greeted with a loud, angry voice. "Keep him out!" Tsunade shouts at the ANBU members stationed outside the doors.

"Hands off," Naruto growls. "I'm the Hokage."

They don't argue with that. They allow him to slip inside and he puts a mask on, concealing his anger. "Sasuke…" he sighs the brunet's name. He shuts the door behind him before approaching the operating table. Sasuke is lying flat on his back, looking only half aware.

"He's been put under," Tsunade softly says, answering Naruto's confused look. "When he loses consciousness, we'll start the procedure. It will be quick and painless, so don't worry."

Naruto nods, frowning when he spots Homura and Koharu standing by the window. "Why are _they_ here?" he grumbles.

Tsunade lets out a sigh, thinking the exact same thing. "They want to overlook the procedure."

"We could not possibly have someone as strong and as dangerous as this boy running around freely," Koharu says, eying Sasuke. "Sharingan, rinnegan… It's too power much to be wielded by a person such as him."

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," Tsunade whispers. "But he came to us. We didn't go to him."

Naruto closes his eyes and shakes his head. He remains perfectly calm. So does Sasuke. He refuses to show weakness, even now. "I'll be here when you wake up," Naruto promises, taking Sasuke's hand and squeezing it. He feels sick to his stomach that this is how it has to be.

He watches the operation with a squeamish stomach. Tsunade tries to kick him out of the room, but he refuses. He couldn't stop this from happening. He can't just leave the room and pretend everything is okay. It's far from okay.

"Make sure they're destroyed," Naruto murmurs as the first eye is taken out. "He'll want to know that they're gone… and that nobody will be able to steal them and possess what was taken from him."

Tsunade nods. "I'll do it personally."

Naruto lets out a sigh. Kakashi will be the last known wielder of the sharingan, though it should have been Sasuke.

.

.

.

When Sasuke wakes up, everything is dark. That's when he remembers why. He has no eyes. "Sasuke?" he hears Naruto's comfortingly familiar voice ringing through the darkness. He feels a hand around his back, helping him sit up. Everything is louder. It's as though, with the loss of one sense, all his other senses have been maximized. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Sick," Sasuke murmurs. He slowly reaches his hands up to touch his face and finds bandages over his eyes. They're a bit sore.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto apologizes weakly.

Sasuke isn't in the mood for the blond's guilt. "Shut up."

"We can get you a cane," Naruto suggests.

"I don't need a fucking cane," Sasuke mutters.

Before Naruto can comment, Tsunade rushes back into the room, panic-stricken. "What is it?" he asks immediately.

"Sasuke's eyes…" she starts. "Someone took them."

"No…" Sasuke whispers, looking distraught.

"I told you to _destroy_ them!" Naruto shouts, unable to control his sudden anger.

"I turned my back for a second," she hisses, mad at herself for making such a mistake.

"Where's Koharu and Homura?" Naruto grits his teeth. A split second later, he's gone, leaving Tsunade alone with Sasuke.

"I know it doesn't matter now," she sighs, staring at the defenseless teenager, "but I didn't want it to happen like this. You're too young… you're still a child."

"I'm not, though," Sasuke murmurs. "As ninja… childhood doesn't matter, does it? We age quickly… too quickly."

"Seventeen is too young," she murmurs.

"Naruto just turned seventeen," Sasuke mentions. "He won a war on his birthday and you deemed him mature enough to become the village leader."

"Naruto is special," she says fondly.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispers, unable to disagree.

Tsunade smiles slightly at that, but she doesn't let it show in her voice. "I'll wait here with you until Naruto returns… Hopefully the brat won't do anything stupid."

"He probably will," Sasuke mutters.

.

.

.

Naruto stomps down the hospital hallway's, asking person after person if they've seen either of the village elders… but no luck. With a sigh, he returns to Sasuke's room.

"They're gone," he bites. "I _know_ they took them…"

"We can't know for sure, Naruto," Tsunade reasons. "Be rational. You have more important things to do. Take Sasuke home, all right? I'll take care of finding his eyes."

"This is so stupid!" he exclaims. "Why the hell did you listen to them if this is what they were planning?"

"She didn't know," Sasuke cuts in with a murmur. "It's not her fault… you didn't want to listen, but everyone else wanted this. I told you, it's okay. I found them. They didn't find me. I was the one to walk here and surrender." He holds out his hand when he's finished talking.

Naruto frowns, but says nothing more. He takes Sasuke's hand, helping him stand. Naruto bids Tsunade a tart goodbye before walking Sasuke out of the room. "Wanna ride on my back?" he offers.

"Don't be an idiot," Sasuke retorts, though he clings close, not wanting to bump into anyone or trip. He's completely defenseless. He has no eyes and he still can't use his chakra. People are staring at him. Sasuke can feel their gazes burning holes into him, but he musters up as much dignity as he can and stands tall.

When they step outside, there are a countless amount of villagers waiting to see the proof of Sasuke's punishment. Naruto is taken aback, wholeheartedly unsettled.

"Is it true?" Sakura asks, shoving through the crowd.

Naruto frowns. "Yes, it's true."

Sasuke remains silent, trying not to listen to any of the voices. Naruto throws an arm around him and leads him away, not sparing another word to Sakura. Nonetheless, she follows behind them, making sure nobody gives them any trouble.

Soon, the three of them pile through the doors of the Hokage's residence. Sakura shuts the door behind them, frowning. "Sasuke?"

"I'm fine, Sakura," he says flatly. He doesn't want help and he doesn't want to be seen as weak.

"I can take it from here," Naruto says to the pink haired girl.

She frowns. "Why won't either of you allow me to help?"

"I don't _need_ help," Sasuke insists. "From _either_ of you."

Sakura and Naruto swap a look that clearly says they think otherwise. Fortunately for them, the brunet doesn't see. He can't.

Sakura stays until midnight and then lets herself out. She can tell Naruto has a handle on things.

.

.

.

Naruto steers Sasuke upstairs and into his room. "Do you need anything?" Naruto offers.

"Bathroom?" Sasuke asks in a murmur, displeased at having to ask. He feels much like a child.

"Ah, right," Naruto says. He takes Sasuke by the shoulders and leads him down the hall. "In here," he says.

"Thanks," the brunet sighs, hating how helpless he's become. He's just going to continue to convince himself it's for the best.

"Um, gimme a shout when you're done, okay? There's a stairway nearby and I don't want you to fall down."

Sasuke simply nods. When he hears the door close, he reaches for the counter and uses it as a guide. He walks until the counter ends and he uses his foot to figure out where the toilet is. Once he finds it, he pulls his pants down mid-thigh and cautiously sits down. As he urinates, he tries not to think about how things will be from now on. He tries to think of something positive. At least he's alive… that's something, right? If he were dead, he wouldn't be able to redeem himself. He wouldn't be able to stay with Naruto.

He stands up, flushes the toilet and once again reaches for the counter, moving across the floor slowly until he reaches the sink. He washes his hands and opens the door. "Naruto?" he calls.

Naruto appears a moment later and takes Sasuke's hand. "Do you need anything else?" he asks.

"I'm going to sleep," Sasuke murmurs. "I don't want to be awake anymore. Take me to my room."

"All right," Naruto relents.

.

.

.

Come morning, Naruto is woken up by loud banging, followed by a pained shout. He gets up and doesn't hesitate to follow the voice. He finds Sasuke at the bottom of the stairs. He's lying flat on his stomach.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaims, rushing to helping him stand. "What did you do?"

"I fell," the brunet murmurs.

"That's okay," Naruto rubs his shoulders. "You're just not used to it yet…"

"I'll never get used to it, Naruto," Sasuke seethes. "I've had eyes my entire life. _That's_ what I've gotten used to."

"I'm just saying… that someday it won't be as bad," Naruto insists. "You'll begin to remember the layout of the house and you'll know where things are. I promise."

Sasuke lets out an impatient sigh. "You're always doing this."

"Doing what?" the blond questions innocently.

"Making promises you have no way of keeping!" he shouts.

Naruto laughs sheepishly. "Sorry…" He can't deny it. He knows Sasuke is right. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Fine," Sasuke says monotonously.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Need to use the bathroom?"

"For fuck's sake, Naruto!" Sasuke hisses. "No! And if I did, I'd find it on my own! I can't keep making you do everything for me! This was _my_ choice."

"I don't mind," Naruto admits. He likes taking care of Sasuke. It's something the brunet has never allowed him (or anyone else) to do.

"Well, _I_ do mind."

"Fine," Naruto relents. "I'm going to the office. Are you fine with me leaving you alone here? I can call someone to come over?"

"Just go," Sasuke says. He holds out a hand, feeling for the wall. When he reaches it, he uses it to guide himself to the stairs and he slowly goes back upstairs. Naruto watches him with a frown. Then he leaves.

.

.

.

It's rainy outside as Naruto makes his way through the streets. It's definitely not as crowded as it was the day before. For that, he's glad. Everyone came out to see what the last Uchiha had been reduced to. What's an Uchiha without his eyes? In Sasuke's own words - nothing.

When he reaches the administration building, he goes to the council room. Inside, he finds Koharu and Homura. They look like they've been waiting for him. Tsunade is also there. She looks weary-eyed.

"So…?" Naruto asks expectantly, crossing his arms and urging for answers.

"They're somewhere safe," Homura insists vaguely.

"This is rare power," Koharu adds. "It would be a waste to destroy it."

"Damn it!" Naruto shouts, ready to throw a temper tantrum. "You _stole_ them!"

"We're keeping them safe," Homura corrects.

"Why?" Naruto tosses his hands in the air. "What the hell are you saving them for?"

"For someone worthy," Koharu says.

Naruto grits his teeth. "Sasuke _is_ worthy."

"He's a danger."

"For fuck's sake!" the blond seethes, growing angrier by the second. "This was your plan the entire time, wasn't it? Shit, I'm so stupid!" He smacks himself in the head, wishing he realized it sooner.

Tsunade puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. "Naruto is right. They need to be destroyed. Yes, their power is great… but imagine that power in the wrong hands? Orochimaru is still on the loose, remember. He could turn up any minute and if he catches wind of this, he'll most certainly try to get his hands on the eyes."

Naruto nods along to everything she says.

Koharu simply sighs. "They're being preserved in a chamber with some of Konoha's most precious scrolls. They're safe."

Naruto scoffs, crossing his arms. "Safe, my ass."

"It's okay, Naruto," Tsunade says. "This is partly my fault. Let me worry about it."

"I'm the Hokage," Naruto interjects. "Let me do my damn job."

She sighs, holding up her hands and relenting. Naruto stares angrily at the face of the town elders. "I don't need either of you anymore," he says. "I ought to fire you both!"

Tsunade rubs her temples. "You can't simply do that, Naruto."

"They're stale!" he insists bluntly. "We need to bring in a new generation. I'm going to better the council! We can't _ever_ have another repeat of what happened today. I haven't even been Hokage for a month and I've already messed up this much… I don't want my reign to be full of mistakes. I want people to feel safe and I don't want to punish people who don't deserve it. I want to offer the kind of repentance that won't put lives in danger."

Tsunade shakes her head, but she's smirking. After all, this is why she chose him. Naruto has the power to change things, to change people… He has the power to change the world.

And he will.

.

.

.

On his way home, Naruto sees Ino exiting the flower shop. "Hey," he greets her.

"Hey," she smiles.

"On your way home?" he asks.

"Yeah," she nods. "You as well?"

"Yeah," he confirms. "It's been… Well, it's been a really stressful day. Sasuke had the procedure yesterday and he's pretty unhappy."

"I heard," Ino frowns. "It's not right, is it?"

"Not right at all," Naruto agrees. "That's why I've decided that things need to change around here. I'm the Hokage, right? My word should mean more than it does… but the village elders are still pulling too many strings. I want to better the council and have it be full of people I trust."

"That's a great idea," she smiles.

"I want you to be on it," he tells her.

She looks taken aback. "Really?" she asks softly. She feels honoured by the request.

Naruto nods. "It's time for a new generation to take over. Homura and Koharu are ancient, just like their moral standing."

Ino chuckles at that before agreeing, "That's true."

"Anyway," Naruto starts, "I've got to get back home. Sasuke is pretty annoyed with me, but I don't want to leave him alone for too long until he's used to things."

She smiles slyly. "I bet you're treated him well."

He tilts his head to the side. "What?"

"Oh… you know," she winks before making a particularly lewd gesture with her hands.

He raises an eyebrow at her. "The question is how do _you_ know?" he can't help but ask.

She smiles softly. "I saw into his soul, Naruto. I saw his innermost desires. During times of pain and loneliness, he'd think of you… When Orochimaru was rutting his body, he'd think of you. You inspire him. You help keep him sane and grounded. You give him strength, even when you're far away. It's no wonder he loves you. He's always loved you..."

"Love," Naruto repeats in a murmur. What a word.

"Yeah, love," she says. "Think about it. What do _you_ love most about him?"

Naruto bites his lip in thought. "Well," he starts. "He has nice… _everything_… but I guess I never really saw him for the way he looked. Before anything else, I saw him as a rival… and my first friend. He was the first person I truly connected with on a personal level. I was an outcast… the town's burden. No one liked me. Hell, I didn't even like myself. When you're abused, you begin to believe the lies people tell you. I can't begin to count how many times I've been cornered and beat on by adults. Sasuke was different, though. I felt like I could connect with him and that… maybe he understood me. Yeah, he called me an idiot and I called him a bastard… but we quickly became friends. He's… he's always been important to me, even when we were little. I was always drawn to him."

She nods, still smiling. "You two are meant to be together," she says with confidence. "I firmly believe that."

"You're not mad?" Naruto wonders.

Ino shakes her head. "I knew I didn't have a chance with him. I knew that it wouldn't change, even if he returned. It's never been about me. Hell, it's never been about Sakura, either. It's always been about you. You're the only person in this world he truly cares about now."

"Wow," Naruto whispers.

"Don't tell me you're surprised?" she asks with a light laugh. "You guys were in sync on the battlefield. He didn't spare Sakura and Kakashi one glance, even though you were all part of team seven. It sounds harsh, but he didn't care about them. It's you he cares about because he sees you as an equal. You're one of the few reasons he came back here. You're one of the reasons he's trying so damn hard. He doesn't want to keep hurting you and disappointing you."

Naruto bites his lip. "I didn't think his feelings ran that deep…"

"They do," she insists, "and so do yours."

"Yeah," he murmurs. "I kind of found that out the other night."

Ino wiggles her eyebrows at him, reading between the lines. "Anyway," she pats his shoulder. "I won't tell Sakura. You should, though."

"Soon," Naruto says. "I'll tell her when the time is right and we don't have other things to worry about."

"Fair enough," the blond girl says.

Naruto smiles at her. "Thanks again, Ino."

"Sure," she says.

He waves at her before continuing home.

When he reaches his house, he looks for Sasuke. He doesn't find him in his room. Instead, he's sitting on the floor at the end of the hallway on the second floor. His head is in his hands. "Hey," he whispers, sinking down next to the brunet.

When Sasuke raises his head, Naruto can tell he's been crying – or perhaps trying not to. "It hurts," he murmurs.

"What does?"

"Everything," Sasuke bites. "My mind hurts, my body hurts… It hurts to fucking cry."

"You just had surgery," Naruto reasons. "You probably have some bruising… It won't hurt anymore when you're healed…" But maybe it will. Maybe it will always hurt.

"I can't do _anything_," he bites. His voice shakes with anger and hopelessness.

"Even if that were true, I don't care," Naruto says. "I just like having you here. I like coming home and knowing you're going to welcome me back."

"I can't cook," Sasuke murmurs. "I can't clean, I can't read, I can't write… I can't even walk a straight line. I'll never amount to anything."

"I don't care!" Naruto exclaims loudly. "I love you and that's all that fucking matters."

"Love…" Sasuke murmurs, as if it's a foreign word that tastes strange and unfamiliar on his tongue.

"Yeah," Naruto says. "Love."

"I feel lost," he whispers, chest tightening as he claws at the material of his t-shirt.

Naruto can't help but smile piteously, glad Sasuke can't see it. He would only get angry. Nobody likes to be on the receiving end of pity. "Sasuke… you've always been lost. Losing your eyes didn't make a damn difference."

"Is that how you see me?" he whispers the question, voice wavering with poorly suppressed emotion.

"You're always running away from something," Naruto continues sadly. "You said you had a goal and that you were running to achieve it… but that's a lie. You weren't running to something better, you were running _away_ because you were scared and desperate. You allowed negative emotions to rule you for far too long, forbidding yourself from feeling anything good. That's no way to live."

"I've ruined myself," Sasuke's voice breaks. A floor of unpleasant memories make their way to the surface, death after death and fuck after fuck.

"You're not ruined," Naruto promises.

Sasuke lets out a laugh, followed by a sob… then he unravels completely. Naruto puts an arm around him and doesn't say a damn thing. He understands that Sasuke is probably crying for many reasons, but ultimately, he's crying for himself and all the terrible things he's been through. There's shame, regret and defeat, but Sasuke knows tears won't wash away any of it. There's too much.

For once in his life, Naruto is quiet because he understands words would only make things worse.

.

.

.

Naruto invites Ino over, along with Sai, Shikamaru and Sakura. When they all arrive, he tells them about his plan. "Troublesome," Shikamaru sighs, adding his two cents once the blond is finished talking.

"Sasuke's eyes," Naruto murmurs, "What if… what if I can get them back? Maybe I can right this wrong…"

"Where is he?" Sakura asks.

"In my room," Naruto says.

"Your room?" Sakura questions, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean… _his_ room," he lies, trying to cover his slip up. "Well, technically they're _all_ my rooms. This is my house, after all."

"True," Sakura says before letting out a fond chuckle and adding, "Weirdo."

He snickers. "Anyway," he says, "I think it'll be better. This way, everyone will get a bigger say in the future of this town."

"Want us to spread the word?" Ino asks.

"If you want," Naruto says with a shrug. "Everyone will find out soon enough."

"I feel like people will either love or hate the idea," Sai interjects.

"Yeah," Sakura adds. "Some people fear change."

"This is a pretty big change," Naruto agrees, "but change is inevitable. People who fear it… Well, they need to get over it because it's going to happen whether they like it or not."

"The people respect you," Shikamaru says. "I think they'll follow you wherever you end up leading them."

"It's true," Sakura says. "You have a heart of gold and everyone has seen it at work."

"Aw," Naruto chuckles sheepishly. "Stop or you'll make me blush."

"It's true," Sakura insists. "People love you… though, they are questioning whether or not harbouring a criminal is a good idea."

"Aren't they satisfied?" Naruto mutters. "He's blind… and it's my damn fault."

"I think everyone feels like you just… coddle Uchiha," Shikamaru offers with a shrug.

Naruto laughs at that. "I don't _coddle_ him. He wouldn't ever let me!"

"It doesn't matter," Ino cuts in. "This is another reason why it's a good idea to have a bigger town council. It'll be a comfort to everyone. People's sons, daughters, nieces, nephews, neighbours… These will be the people on the council. It will be a relief for people to know that, alongside the Hokage, they have family in such a high position."

Naruto claps his hands together. "Okay! Great!" he exclaims. "Let's do it, then."

.

.

.

Homura and Koharu have been rendered powerless and the following week is spent putting the council together. It now consists of Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Sai, Sakura, Shino and of course, Tsunade.

"I see you've been making changes around here," Kakashi notes as they walk down the street.

"Yeah," Naruto nods. "I think more people deserve a say in what goes on around here. The elders have been pulling strings for years and I don't want any repeats. Besides, change is good."

"You're right," Kakashi says.

"You should come to the next meeting," Naruto suggests.

Kakashi holds up a hand. "I think I prefer the sidelines."

"If you insist," Naruto relents with a chuckle. "So, how did your mission go?" It's been a while since he saw his former teacher.

"Swimmingly," the silver haired man says.

"That's what I like to hear," Naruto smiles. He pats Kakashi on the shoulder before saying, "I gotta run, but nice seeing you!"

Kakashi holds up a hand, smiling with his eyes and waving the busy Hokage off. 'Ah, to be young…'

.

.

.

The following day, Naruto needs to go to his office, but he feels bad about leaving Sasuke alone. Sakura is on a mission with Ino, so he decides to call Kiba, much to Sasuke's dismay. When the smug chuunin arrives at the door, he looks like he hit the jackpot.

"Uchiha," Kiba greets smoothly, sadistically revelling in Sasuke's plight.

"Dog," the blind teenager retorts.

"_Princess_," Kiba mutters.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches at that, but he suppresses himself.

"Be nice," Naruto warns them both. "I'll be gone for the day, so get along."

Kiba smiles and waves Naruto off, while Sasuke remains completely silent. Once the blond is gone, Kiba makes himself at home. "So…" he starts awkwardly, flopping onto a sofa. "Are you just gonna, like… be Naruto's housewife for the rest of your life?"

Sasuke gives Kiba an especially dry look, choosing not to dignify the question with a response.

.

.

.

When Naruto returns home, he finds Kiba in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "Hey," he says.

"Sasuke is in the backyard," Kiba tells him with a mouthful of food. "He's been there for most of the day. I walked him out there, told him to call if he needs me but he hasn't… Actually, he hasn't said much. It's been a quiet day."

That surprises Naruto. "Thanks for hanging around," he says sincerely.

"It wasn't a problem," Kiba waves a dismissive hand.

Naruto smiles at him before heading out the back door to find Sasuke. "Wow," he says in awe, "It's really nice out here. You were right." He hasn't yet had time to thoroughly explore the yard until now. He's been so busy with the mess of paperwork Tsunade left behind and making preparations for all the new council members.

Sasuke turns around, following the sound of the blond's voice. He smiles bitterly. "I can't see it anymore."

"I'm sorry…" Naruto says sincerely. "I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay," Sasuke insists. "The sounds are nice, too."

"The sounds?" the blond questions.

Sasuke nods. "Close your eyes and listen."

Naruto sits down next to Sasuke and does so, concentrating. He hears the faint sound of the wind, the splashing of fish in the pond, the cicada singing and birds chirping nearby. It's calming. "I can never keep my promises when it comes to you," he bites out, angry at himself. "Why is that?"

"Sometimes, things aren't meant to be," Sasuke offers solemnly, "but it's okay."

"Everyone will finally stop trying to take you away from me," Naruto murmurs. "We can be together this way…"

"You don't need to spend your _entire_ life with me just because you feel guilty," Sasuke says with a forced laugh. "You don't need to pretend to love me back. You didn't do this. They did... and I let them. You tried... but the council is corrupt and the townspeople were scared. I get it. You were under pressure, right? So, I took it into my own hands."

"I _do_ love you, though," Naruto promises, dismissing everything else. He reaches for Sasuke's hand, holding it in his. He stares down. There's a dark crescent moon still tattooed in the center of his palm. A moment later, Naruto opens his own palm. In the tanned flesh, there's a similarly different mark – a light, full moon. Some might find it strange, but Naruto thinks it's proof they really are meant to be side by side. "I'll get Tsunade to remove the choker from around your neck so you can use your chakra again."

"Okay," the brunet murmurs.

"That might make things easier for you," Naruto adds.

"Is the dog still here?" Sasuke asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's eating a sandwich," Naruto tells him. "He might linger for a while."

Sasuke sighs. "He's loud and stupid and annoying."

"So am I," Naruto admits. "You and Sakura and just about every other person used to tell me every day."

"You're more than that."

"He's a good guy," Naruto insists, though he doesn't bother denying what the brunet said about his character. He stands up and says, "Want to come back in?"

"Sure," Sasuke murmurs, holding out his hand.

Naruto helps him stand before walking him back together. They enter the kitchen, where Kiba is still seated. "I'll shove off after I'm done eating," he says.

"No rush," Naruto says before turning to Sasuke. "I'm going to make rice," he adds. "Want some?"

"Sure," Sasuke says. He reaches a hand forward and feels for a chair before slowly sitting down.

.

.

.

Later in the evening, they sleep together for the second time. Sasuke begins panting beneath him and when Naruto looks down, he notices that he's crying again. "Hey…" he murmurs, pausing. "What is it? What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Naruto pries, not quite believing him.

The brunet lets out a shaky breath. "I wish I could see you," he admits.

Naruto frowns, swallowing harshly. "Here…" He reaches for Sasuke's hands and presses them against his face. "Look at me with your hands."

.

.

.

From across town, Sakura makes her way to the Hokage's residence, scroll in hand. Tsunade just gave her a detailed record of the cost of the damage done during the war and they need Naruto to look it over. Boring business, but he is the Hokage, after all. It's his job to keep things in order.

As Sakura approaches the familiar building, she knocks on the door, but there isn't an answer. She lets out a sigh, clutching the scroll close. "Why isn't he answering…?" she wonders aloud before reaching for the door and swinging it open. "Naruto?" she questions, entering the living room and then the kitchen, but there's no sign of the blond Hokage anywhere. She lets out another sigh, walking up the stairs and into his room. What she sees surprises her. Instead of Naruto, she finds Sasuke lying down in the blond's bed. She frowns at the sight. From a door on the side of the room, she can hear taps running. 'Naruto must be in the shower,' she thinks. She stares back at Sasuke's sleeping form, stepping closer and realizing that he isn't wearing anything. There's just a simple white bed sheet drawn just below his navel. Sakura's brow furrows with confusion. 'Why…?' she thinks to herself, but she shakes away any strange thoughts. He looks peaceful like this – not as angry as he looks on a typical day. She takes a step back towards the door and the floor creaks.

Suddenly, Sasuke sits up. "Hello?"

Sakura puts a hand over her mouth in an attempt to remain silent.

"Naruto?" he questions tentatively, pulling the sheets up to cover himself more modestly.

Sakura debates on telling Sasuke it's her, but she doesn't. Instead, she leaves.

Sasuke frowns, feeling uneasy. "Who…?" he asks, but she's gone by now and he's once again alone. "Naruto!" he shouts. "NARUTO!"

No more than a second later, he hears the blond exit the bathroom. "What is it?" he asks.

"Someone was in here," Sasuke murmurs, shaken up.

"What?" Naruto sounds uneasy about the possibility. "Are you sure?"

"I'm blind, not deaf," Sasuke grits out. "I heard footsteps…"

"Shit," Naruto mutters.

"I fucking hate being this helpless," Sasuke hisses, rubbing his temples. "I could be taken out so fucking easily…"

"I should put some seals on this house," Naruto muses aloud. "That way only friends can get in. Nobody else needs to be here."

Sasuke simply nods. The thought is comforting.

.

.

.

The following morning, Naruto spends time putting seals on the house – seals that will block the chakra of enemies. Afterward, he takes Sasuke outside for the first time in a long time. Naruto can't help but feel thankful the brunet can't see the stares he's receiving. It's the last thing he needs – especially in his current state.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asks as they enter a shop.

"An art shop," Naruto says, pulling Sasuke towards a wall of oil paintings. "Here," he starts, grabbing the brunet's hands and guiding him forward. "Touch them… the brush strokes are thick. You'll be able to feel it. Pick the one you like most and I'll buy it. We'll put it in your room."

Sasuke moves forward, holding his hands out and allowing his fingers to lightly brush against the painting after painting until he stops. "What is this one?" he asks, grazing his fingers over the pattern.

"It's a field," Naruto tells him. "There's grass… and white flowers…"

"This one," Sasuke says. "I want this one."

Naruto buys the painting and hang it up in Sasuke's room, above his headboard.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"For what?" the blond questions.

"Everything," Sasuke says.

"Aw, don't mention it," Naruto says dismissively.

"You were right," the brunet continues, "when you said I should be grateful you're Hokage because otherwise I'd be in a worse mess than I already am. I didn't want to act like I was afraid and I didn't want to beg you to help me…"

"I _know_ you, Sasuke," Naruto murmurs. "I know you're not the type to ask for help… fortunately, I can read you and I know when you need it."

"Hn," Sasuke grunts.

"So, you're welcome," Naruto finishes. "Like I said – I like taking care of you."

Sasuke wrinkles his nose in response to that, hating the idea that he needs to be _taken care of_. Though, he realizes that it's true. He has always needed someone to take care of him. He's left behind too many messes.

.

.

.

Later in the day, Sakura is back. She knocks on the door and, this time, the blond answers. "Hey," he smiles at her.

She smiles in return, handing him the scroll. "Before you ask – it's a record of the damage done during the war."

"Ugh," Naruto groans, opening it and skimming through. "Looks bad…"

"Yeah," Sakura laughs sadly. "There was a lot of destruction, but the village isn't in debt. We've been receiving a lot of help from the Mist and the Sand."

"Good," Naruto says. "I'll need to give them a formal thank you once this is over."

Sakura simply nods.

"So," he says, opening the door wider and allowing her to step inside. "You should come for a visit."

"You're not busy?" Sakura asks.

The blond shakes his head. "Not much today. Sasuke's taking a shower and I'm just about to make tea."

"Okay," she smiles again, stepping inside.

Naruto closes the door behind her and the two of them walk into the kitchen. Sakura sits down at the table while Naruto begins to steep the tea leaves. "I'm going to ask Tsunade to come by later on," he starts, "I think it'll be fair to ask her to remove that piece of crap from Sasuke's neck. I mean, he lost his kekkei genkai. I want him to at least he able to defend himself in the worst case scenario... y'know?"

"Naruto…?" Sakura interjects, murmuring his name in a questioning tone.

"What is it?" he asks offhandedly as he stands in front of the stove.

"I want to ask you something," she starts, "and you need to promise to answer me truthfully, even if it sounds shocking."

He turns around, frowning at her. "What is it?" he asks again.

"You… You and Sasuke…" she starts, trailing off for a moment. "Are you sleeping with him?"

Naruto presses his lips together. After a long pause he finally says, "Yeah, I am."

Sakura lets out a breath, rubbing her hands up and down her face and through her hair.

Suddenly, it clicks for Naruto. "Were you in my room?"

"Yeah," she whispers. "I saw him in your bed… but he didn't see me, so I left."

He lets out a sigh. "_Why_, Sakura?"

She lets out a cut laugh. "I could ask you the same question."

"Then go ahead," he offers, knowing it will be best to get everything out in the open.

"Naruto, why…?" she asks tearfully, staring at him from her seat.

"Because he wanted me," Naruto tells her. "He didn't want anyone else, he wanted me… and y'know what? I wanted him back."

"How'd it happen?" she whispers the question, unable to force her voice to sound stronger.

"He asked me to," Naruto says. "So, I took him."

Sakura rubs a hand down her face, letting out a silent sob. "I thought you were in love with _me_?"

"Why does it matter?" he asks. "That was so long ago… besides, even then, I knew you'd never love me back. You only had eyes for Sasuke. I guess there was a bit of a love triangle going on when we were young. I loved you, but you loved him and he loved me. The only one who wasn't completely oblivious to everyone's feelings was Sasuke. He knew what we were all feeling. He just kept quiet. He probably felt that nothing would come from any of it."

"He loved you the whole time?" she asks in a whisper.

"Yeah," Naruto says.

Soon enough, Sasuke walks down the stairs wearing a thin, cotton robe. His hair is still damp and flat, but it'll be back to normal once it dries. He pauses before slowly asking, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Naruto murmurs. "Sakura is here for tea."

"Oh," is all he says.

Naruto doesn't hesitate to walk him to the table and help him sit down. He's used to it by now and refuses to keep complaining about receiving help. He'll allow Naruto to do this much if it will make him feel better - though Sasuke is adamant that there's nothing for him to feel badly about. He disagrees.

When the tea is finished, Naruto gets out a strainer and pours three cups.

"Thank you," Sakura says solemnly as a cup is placed in front of her.

"Thank you," Sasuke echoes in the same tone as he hears his cup being set down. He places his hands flat on the table and slowly slides them until he reaches the cup.

Naruto frowns, sitting down with them. "You okay, Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Sasuke promises, lifting the cup and taking a slow sip. "Are you?"

"Yup," Naruto says. "Sakura?"

"I'm fine," she says wearily. "We're all fine."

.

.

.

As night approaches, Naruto volunteers to walk Sakura home, promising Sasuke that he talk to Tsunade about the choker. Sasuke waits outside for the blond. He sits in the backyard and listens to the sounds of nature. The cicada have come out. Sasuke sits silently and patiently, finding it strange what his life has become. He is the only surviving Uchiha. He used to be great. Now he's nothing – just something for the townsfolk to gossip about. Just a cautionary tale – something to write books about so little ninjas at the academy know what will happen if you become a rogue ninja. He lets out a sigh, soon feeling very bitter.

Suddenly, he hears a twig snap. "Hello?" he calls, standing up. "Naruto?" No response, just a laugh… but Sasuke recognizes that laugh and a sick feeling settles in his stomach. He should have stayed inside. Then at least he'd be safe. "How did you get here?" he bites out. "What do you want?"

"_You_," the voice responds easily.

"I have no eyes," he states, hoping that might sway the man. "I'm useless."

The attempt is in vain.

"That's okay," the slimy man soothes, reaching forward and touching Sasuke's cheek. "We can fix that… and if not, your body has other purposes and ways of satisfying me."

Sasuke's lips part and his heart begins palpitating hard against his sternum. 'I'm scared,' he realizes, trying hard not to show it.

.

.

.

Across the town, Naruto is on his way home. Tsunade agreed to remove the choker, telling Naruto she would pop by when the hospital no longer needs her.

Now Naruto is stopped to talk with Gaara and Lee, who are walking side-by-side. Gaara has been spending time alongside Lee, helping with the town repairs. Naruto grins at them. "You guys seem to be getting close," he comments.

The Kazekage remains expressionless, but Naruto can tell there's something hidden beneath the surface. He's softened greatly since they were young. Gaara has never been touched before. The sand has never allowed him to be touched… but perhaps that will change if the people wanting to touch him aren't trying to hurt him.

Lee simply grins back, giving Naruto the thumbs up.

After a few brief minutes of playing catch up, the blond smiles and waves as he walks off. He doesn't want to leave Sasuke alone for too long.

When he returns home, he immediately calls for the brunet, but there is no answer. He frowns, checking the backyard, but he's not there either. "Sasuke!" he calls, beginning to feel frantic.

Nothing.

Not a sound.

"Shit!" he cusses, regretting leaving the brunet alone. "Why does this keep happening?" He runs back outside and before he can react, chaos begins to unfold in the form of a giant snake. "Orochimaru," Naruto hisses, immediately recognizing the slimy man's signature summon.

Buildings that have just been repaired are already being torn down and the townsfolk are screaming. Naruto grits his teeth, not hesitating to put himself in the middle of the destruction in an attempt to put a stop to it.

.

.

.

At the hospital, the medical nins already have their hands full as it is. "Lady Tsunade," Sakura lets out a sigh of relief after running into the former Hokage. "What on earth is happening?"

Tsunade clicks her tongue. "Orochimaru decided to pop in for a visit and he's being pretty loud about it."

Sakura bites her lip. "Does Naruto know?"

Tsunade lets out a bitter laugh. "Of course he does. He's out there fighting right now."

Sakura feels uneasy. "I… I should…" she trails off.

"Go ahead," Tsunade says knowingly. "Go help him. He might need you. Don't worry, I'll handle things in here."

The pink haired girl nods her thanks before running out of the hospital. 'Please be okay,' she pleads. 'Please, please, please be okay.'

When she arrives on scene, she spots Naruto whirling a rasengan into the giant snake's face. No one is backing him up. Sakura growls, making a clone of herself and sending it to go get Lee, Ino and Sai. After that, she makes her way to Naruto.

"Naruto!" she calls.

"Sakura!" he looks surprised to see her.

She lets out an angry shriek before pounding her fist into the snake repeatedly. "NARUTO!" she growls. "WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING BY YOURSELF?"

"Eh… uh…" he stutters, feeling almost relieved to be on the receiving end of the girl's infamous temper. Perhaps it means she's no longer sad and doesn't hold any resentment towards him. But now isn't the time to think about that – first and foremost comes the safety of the village and the people.

"I have backup on the way," Sakura promises him. "Go find Orochimaru."

Naruto gives her a simple, solid nod. He makes the familiar hand sign and shouts, "Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

Just like that, there are hundreds of Hokages running around. "I'm going to keep everyone safe," he promises Sakura, "and I'm going to find Orochimaru and I'm going to save Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Sakura questions, delivering another punch to the giant snake, who proves to be surprisingly vigorous and persistent.

"He got taken," Naruto explains, "but I'm gonna get him back. I swear."

An unpleasant feeling overcomes Sakura, but she simply nods before saying, "Now, go."

.

.

.

Naruto's clones work to keep the villagers safe while notifying other ninja of the current situation. Meanwhile, the real Naruto leaves the village gates. Orochimaru is long gone by now. The snake was just a goodbye present.

As he leaves, Kakashi catches him and follows. "Orochimaru has the sharingan!" he shouts.

"How the hell did he know?" Naruto growls, not slowing his pace.

Kakashi shakes his head. "He must have Kabuto with him. He's a skilled medical ninja and a former spy… I'm sure you know what he's planning. He's tried it before."

"Damn it!" the blond hisses, trying not to get too emotional. He needs to keep himself in check so he can think clearly.

"I'm coming with you," Kakashi adds.

Naruto simply nods, knowing there would be no point in arguing with his former teacher. He lets out a breath as they approach the Valley of the End. He slows down, sensing nearby chakra.

"This is where it all began, huh?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah," Naruto murmurs, letting out another breath.

A moment later, Sasuke wanders out from behind a rock.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaims, feeling a split second of relief before being overcome with dread. Sasuke's eyes are back where they're supposed to be, and they're glowing an angry red at him. "You're not Sasuke…"

"Good, Naruto. You've grown up a lot since you were young."

Kakashi gives Naruto a questioning stare. "Who…?"

"Living corpse reincarnation… It's Orochimaru!" Naruto hisses. "He took Sasuke's body."

"Then," Kakashi starts slowly, "that must mean Kabuto is still nearby."

Orochimaru – in Sasuke's body – lets out a whiny and irritated sigh. "Yes, yes, you're right," he says before calling, "Kabuto, come out!"

In a puff of smoke, the human-snake genetic mutation that was once Kabuto Yakushi appears. Kakashi can't help but grimace at the sight. Kabuto grins perversely before disappearing.

"You take him," Naruto says to his former teacher. "Go after him and _kill_ him. I'll deal with Orochimaru."

"You realize," Kakashi starts, "that you may have to take Sasuke's life?"

"I won't," Naruto promises.

"Heh… ever the optimist," Kakashi says with a shake of his head. After that, he's gone.

In Sasuke's body, Orochimaru takes steps closer towards the blond. "I wanted him to kill you," he says, "but he never could. I said that made him weak, but he said he wasn't going to do things his brother's way. He wasn't going to kill you to get the mangekyo. Nonetheless, he has it now. I suppose, in the end, he was right… but he was also too soft. _You_ made him soft."

"Where'd the choker go?" Naruto asks, dismissing every word. It's painful to hear Orochimaru's words come out of Sasuke's mouth. It's painful to hear him talk about things that matter.

"I know most of Tsunade's tricks," he says, smiling in a way that doesn't suit Sasuke's features.

"Don't!" Naruto hisses. "Don't make that face when you're in his body!"

Orochimaru simply laughs it off. "I can do whatever I want when I'm in his body." He runs his hands over Sasuke's chest and abdomen suggestively. "It's my body now and what a perfect body it is. Look at it... look at _me_."

Naruto growls at him. "No, it's not yours!"

"Now I'll be inside him forever," he says crassly. "I'll be inside of him in ways you never could be."

"Stop," Naruto bites. "I could defeat you so easily, you know."

"Ah," he holds up a finger, "but can do you do it without killing the person you _loooove_? That's the thing about love… it makes you weak. You could never kill Sasuke… and in turn, you can never kill me."

"I won't have to kill him," Naruto says, though he's only trying to convince himself of it.

Orochimaru laughs cruelly. "So, _Hokage_, what are you going to do now?"

Naruto pauses for a moment.

Suddenly, Orochimaru shudders. "He's fighting, you know," he says, voice strained.

"What?" the blond murmurs.

"Sasuke, he's fighting against me," he explains. "He wants me out as badly as you do."

With that, Naruto feels a tiny glimmer of hope.

.

.

.

In the Leaf's hospital, Tsunade is still taking care of the wounded. Things are quieting down by now and thanks to Naruto's clones, there were no fatalities or serious wounds. Sakura and the rest of the rookie nine took care of everything else.

"Everyone is all right?" Sakura asks expectantly.

Tsunade smiles and nods, feeling exhausted. "Thanks to Naruto and everyone else, the town is safe yet again."

"He's one hell of a Hokage," Sakura laughs breathlessly, relief evident in her tone, though she won't be able to sit down until the blond is back with Sasuke.

.

.

.

Orochimaru attacked seconds after the confession, not wanting to waste time. Naruto keeps hesitating to retaliate, so he's been simply blocking every hit, trying to buy time.

"Come _on_, Naruto," Orochimaru taunts. "Fight!"

Naruto enters sage mode in an attempt to increase his stamina, speed and reflexes. When Orochimaru makes his next move, Naruto delivers a particularly hard punch to his face – to _Sasuke's_ face. He tries not to feel guilty about it, but he can't help but wonder if Sasuke can feel it.

"That's more like it," Orochimaru says, licking the blood off the corner of his mouth.

Naruto grimaces. He can see how hard Orochimaru is trying to maintain control. He's sweating and straining. Just a little more… "I'll kill you _and_ I'll save Sasuke!" Naruto promises.

"It doesn't matter," Orochimaru hisses. "Even if he gains control… I'll still be here. He'll constantly be fighting with himself. That's no way to live. Eventually, he'll just give in or his body will reject me which will result in his death. Either way, _I_ win."

This time, Naruto makes the next move. He runs forward and as he is about to bury his fist into Orochimaru's face again, he stops. Something changes and his eyes are no longer glowing red.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto asks, stunned. He lowers his fist and stares into the brunet's dark eyes.

Sasuke is panting loudly. He looks like he's in agony. "Hah… yeah…"

"I'll save you!" Naruto promises him. There's determination in his look, but Sasuke knows better.

He smirks. "Liar," he calls the blond out. "We both know that you never keep your promises when it comes to me. You said it yourself... and maybe that's okay. Maybe you're not supposed to be my hero. Maybe I'm supposed to be my own hero."

"I love you," Naruto says.

"I know you do." Without further hesitance, he closes his eyes and gathers blue chakra into his hand.

"Sasuke…" Naruto chokes out. "What…?"

When Sasuke opens his eyes, he smiles. There isn't an ounce of fear or bitterness in that smile – there's only sincerity. "I love you, too," he says softly. "Even though I never said it before, it doesn't mean I never felt it." Before Naruto can reply, he raises his hand and forces the chidori straight through his chest.

For a split second, it feels as if the entire world is silent and Naruto's heart breaks. He lets out a sound of shock. His eyes go wide and his entire body goes numb. A split second later, Sasuke falls unceremoniously onto the hard ground. Naruto runs towards him, knees buckling as he sinks to the ground. "Why?" he demands in a high-pitched and desperate shriek. He rolls Sasuke over, covering the wound with his hands in an attempt to stifle the flow of blood, but the wound is too great.

"H-He's gone," Sasuke whispers, choking the words out and sounding as if he's surprised. His eyes are glassy and wide. He wasn't sure it would work, but it did. It worked.

"Sasuke, stay awake," the blond pleads tearfully. "Stay…"

"I'm… I'm glad," he whispers, "y-you're the last thing I'll see… ha…"

"Don't talk," Naruto says softly, trying to stay strong. He tries to swallow his emotions – to be the perfect shinobi… but he can't. In the words of Zabuza Momochi, even shinobi are human... no matter how hard they try to suppress it or forget it. There are emotions that can't be swallowed no matter what. "I'll take you back to the village and Tsunade will fix you."

"Stop… stop promising me things…" Sasuke says hoarsely. He forces a smile before frowning. "I-it hurts you more than it hurts me…" he says, but his voice breaks and he closes his eyes, feeling wholeheartedly heavy. His breath comes out shallow and wet. He wishes he could have spent more time with Naruto, but he knows this is for the best. It's all he could have done. He was lucky to have had any time with him at all.

"Don't," Naruto pleads, starting to cry. "Don't close your eyes… please… don't go…"

"Hn," Sasuke lets out a quiet sound, smiling one last time before going still.

"Don't… please don't…" Naruto continues to plead. He lets out a string of sobs as he stares down at his bloody hands. "No… no…"

The sky darkens and it begins to rain. Just like that day so many years ago.

.

.

.

Kabuto was an easy target. When Kakashi returns to the Valley of the End, he finds Naruto standing over Sasuke's limp body. He's staring ahead, almost as if he's in a daze. His eyes are bloodshot and it doesn't take a genius to see he's been crying. Kakashi quickens his pace. When he reaches them, he doesn't hesitate to drop to the ground and place his ear to the brunet's bloody chest. 'He's dead,' he thinks to himself. For a strange and sad reason, it doesn't surprise him. Part of him expected it to end like this, one way or another.

He lets out a sigh as he rises. He looks Naruto in the face and apologizes. "I'm sorry, Naruto," he whispers.

Naruto lets out a keening sound, pressing the back of his bloody hand to his face. "I loved him," he sobs.

"I know you did," Kakashi says softly. "I know you did."

He doesn't bother asking how it happened. He already knows. Of course, Naruto would never be the one to kill his best friend. Sasuke was the one to do it. He did it for himself. He did it for Naruto. He did it for the sake of the village. He did it because this is the only way he would be able to redeem himself. In death, he'll be a hero. He'll be the hero Naruto always saw him as. Now everyone in the village will see it, too.

"Pick him up," Kakashi says gently. "We'll take him home."

Naruto nods airily, staring down at the smile still lingering on the dead man's face. He suppresses a shuddery sob, bending down and lifting the corpse into his arms. "Yeah," the blond whispers numbly. "We'll take him home."

It took a long time, but Naruto is finally able to keep one of his promises. He's bringing Sasuke back for the last time.

.

.

.

**Epilogue.**

Naruto's heart feels heavy as he approaches the memorial stone. So many new names have been added since he was a child. He can still vividly remember Kakashi telling him exactly what it meant to have your name written on it. A hero killed in action. He found that jarring.

He stares down at the names. He can see the names of his parents – his father and his mother. He can see the name of his fallen friends. He can see Jiraiya's name. He can see the names of so many people who were still too young to die.

"It doesn't feel like it's been five years," Sasuke murmurs next to him. "Has it?"

And he's right. Naruto doesn't feel like a twenty-two year old man. He still feels like a seventeen year old, and perhaps on other days, a twelve year old child. He still feels too young and too naïve.

"Not at all," Naruto chuckles humorlessly. "Sometimes I forget she's gone."

"Me, too," Sasuke whispers, "but I thank her every day."

Now, alongside the names of old friends and family, a new name stares back at the two young men –

_Tsunade Senju_

Naruto stares intently at each letter. He presses his hands together and says a prayer before turning away and leaving the park.

"Why do you always do that?" Konohamaru asks, meeting the two older shinobi at the gate. "Every month, you're here."

"I come to pay my respects," Naruto answers him humbly. "All the previous Hokage's names are here. My father and also my mother… their names are here. Someday, I hope my name will be, too."

"Don't," Sasuke murmurs.

Naruto simply smiles at him. "I always used to see Kakashi here when I was young. I never really understood why he wasted so much time standing in front of a stupid stone… but I get it now. It's more than just a stone with some letters. If it weren't for all these people, I doubt I'd be where I am now."

"You're the strongest ninja in the Leaf," Konohamaru interjects.

"I didn't used to be," Naruto admits, recalling his young self – rambunctious and immature, but wholeheartedly determined. A kid with a dream everyone thought was too great, but he showed them. He continues to do so now more than ever.

If you were to ask him, he would agree that his first year as Hokage was one full of mistakes, but he's learned from every single one of them. He does better now and he understands hard decisions need to be made. The future is already looking brighter - for everyone.

.

.

.

When Sasuke killed himself, he killed Orochimaru as well. He killed two souls with that final blow and Naruto carried him back to Konoha in his arms. When they entered the gates, Sakura was already waiting for them. She was smiling, but she faltered when she realized what Naruto was cradling to his chest – the corpse of the boy they both loved. She screamed and she sobbed. She couldn't bear to look.

Naruto walked past her in a daze and the entire village was silent. Nobody jeered. Nobody laughed. Everyone was quiet. Everyone knew. Everyone understood Sasuke's sacrifice and there was only regret.

Naruto needed to find Tsunade. He was desperate. The former Hokage didn't look surprised when Naruto showed up with a corpse. It was as if she expected it. She bent down and checked Sasuke's pulse, but he was long gone. It didn't take a medical nin to figure it out. Naruto knew as well, but still, he needed somebody else to say it…

Nonetheless, those words didn't come. Instead, Tsunade softened and then smiled at Naruto, whose eyes were still red-rimmed and wet. She leaned forward and pecked him on the forehead. "Sh," she whispered. "I'll fix it."

And she did. She gave her life to bring Sasuke back - a reanimation jutsu she learned in secret. She knew it would come in use one day and she was right. She did it for Naruto. She did it for Sakura. She did it for Kakashi. She did it for the future of this village because, just like Naruto, she saw what Sasuke had to offer.

When Tsunade brought him back, he was once again alone in his body. She knew what she was doing. Orochimaru is dead and this time, he won't be coming back.

When she told Naruto she was going to fix it, he didn't quite know what she meant. If he knew, he would have tried so hard to look for another way to bring Sasuke back, even though there wasn't one. A life for a life. That's how it works. This is nature's law.

Naruto doesn't allow himself to dwell on it. He doesn't allow himself to feel guilt or regret. When he begins to feel that way, he remembers that Sasuke is alive and whole. He reminds himself that they're together and nothing else will ever come between them. Perhaps this is his infamous naivety kicking in, but nobody calls him out on it anymore.

.

.

.

Much has changed as the years went on. Ino has settled down with Sai. They just had a little boy. They call him Inoichi. Similarly, Kiba and Hinata are expecting their first child – a little girl. They're still deciding on names. Shikamaru and Temari finally admitted they have feelings for one another. Everyone saw it coming. Shikamaru doesn't see her as troublesome as other women are – or perhaps he just tolerates her troublesome nature because he loves her. After working closely so many times, Lee and Gaara fell for one another. Though the two don't see each other as often, since Gaara is the Sand's Kazekage. They make do.

Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin returned to Konoha after hearing word of Sasuke's reappearance. They've since settled and are now now members of ANBU. Karin was immensely distraught upon hearing who Sasuke has been living with, but she was forced to accept it – just like Sakura. Suigetsu, on the other hand, found it hilarious. Jugo simply gave a thoughtful nod. He wasn't surprised.

Sasuke has since been promoted to jonin. He now has a squad of his own to teach. He's still hated by some, but he finds comfort in the presence of children, who aren't yet capable of the kind of hatred some of their parents harbor. Sasuke gave his life for the village, but hatred is something that doesn't melt away as easily. Nonetheless, he continues to do his duty. He won't throw away what Tsunade gave him.

Today, he and Naruto walk to the orphanage with Sakura, where the matron greets them. "Hokage," she bows her head in respect and then smiles at the medical nin, while dismissing Sasuke's presence completely. The brunet doesn't let it bother him. By now, he's used to it. At least these days he can walk around town without being sneered at. People have grown used to his presence in the town and are no longer concerned. Children either revere him or fear him – it depends what stories their parents tell them.

"You mentioned a little boy," Naruto starts. He makes frequent trips to the orphanage. He likes spending time with the children. He sees a bit of himself in every one of their young faces. He doesn't want any of them to grow up feeling as lonely as he felt. He wants them all to know they're important and that they're all cared for.

The matron nods, gesturing for the three young shinobi to follow her inside. They're lead to a room and inside is a small baby with black hair and blue eyes.

"What's his name?" Naruto asks the woman, staring down at him.

"He doesn't have one," she murmurs. "He was abandoned."

"Menma," Naruto says suddenly and surely.

"Menma?" Sasuke questions, staring at his soon-to-be husband.

"It came to me in a dream," he explains vaguely. He glances at Sakura, who smiles at him knowingly. "Can I hold him?"

The matron nods, giving the blond Hokage the go-ahead. Naruto grins, bending down and carefully enveloping the child before lifting him out of the crib. "I want him," Naruto says, glancing at his fiancé, who simply smiles in response.

.

.

.

Naruto proposed to Sasuke earlier in the year. Sasuke smiled and said, "Idiot," but Naruto knew that meant, "Yes."

Their relationship is now open to the public. Nobody was surprised. "You don't go this far for someone you simply consider a friend," Kakashi had said.

It's true. Naruto circled the world for Sasuke and he'd do it again. He wouldn't even hesitate.

.

.

.

Days later, Sakura enters the Hokage residence and walks into the living room. Inside, Sasuke is half asleep, holding Menma close to his chest. She softens at the sight, deep down still wishing that Sasuke chose her instead.

"You're gentler," she comments.

His eyes flutter open and he glances at her. "Am I?" he asks carelessly.

"You are," she says surely. "It's in everything you do. You smile a lot more now. You never used to smile at all. At least, they weren't genuine smiles. Sometimes you'd smile when Naruto did something stupid, but it wasn't a kind smile. It was cynical… Now is different. You're smiles hold a kindness."

"Hn," he grunts, staring down at the baby in his arms. He smiles a small smile. He dreamt of repopulating his clan and that dream was lost, but he's happy to have this much. He never would admit it, but he always wanted a family of his own.

"So, where's Naruto today?" Sakura asks.

"He's at the office with Shikamaru doing paperwork," Sasuke answers.

She lets out a whine. "Damn, I should've checked there first. I have more paperwork for him."

"He'll be thrilled," Sasuke says offhandedly, letting Menma suck on his finger.

"I bet," she lets out a soft laugh. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did," he states.

"Ha ha ha," she says. "Funny."

"What is it, then?" he urges, finally staring up at her.

She hovers in the doorway and pauses under his gaze before asking, "Are you happy?"

He gives her a strange look. "Where's this coming from? You sound like Naruto."

"I want to know if you're happy," she says simply. "We both want you to be happy. You deserve it."

"I'm happy," he admits. "I'm… really damn happy. I didn't care about most things. I was pretty wrapped up in vengeance, but once that was thrown in my face I had nothing. Still, there were things I wanted, but they were things I never thought I'd get to have."

"What were they?" she gently inquires.

"A family," he murmurs. "I wanted a family so badly. I was so alone and I hated it… but I knew I wouldn't be able to repopulate my clan and it was discouraging. Also… Naruto. I wanted him, but he wanted you."

"And I wanted you," Sakura laughs bitterly.

"Hn," he mumbles.

"But everything worked out for you," Sakura whispers. "You got everything you wanted."

"At a high cost, but yes…" he relents. She forces a smile and he gives her a piteous look. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"What for?" she asks.

"For everything," he starts. "For hurting you, for leaving, for not returning your feelings."

She shakes her head. "Don't be silly, Sasuke. The past belongs in the past. I've forgiven you long ago."

"All right," he murmurs.

"Anyway, I'm off to the admin office. Bye-bye."

"Bye," he says. He offers her a soft smile before returning his attention to his son.

And for Sakura, it feels like closure.

.

.

.

Late in the night, Sasuke puts Menma to sleep. Naruto smiles gently at the sight and together, the two men turn to the bathroom. They brush their teeth and wash their faces before moving into Naruto's room. They strip and get under the covers, clinging to one another and tangling their bare limbs. The room is dark and silent apart from the faint sound of their breathing.

Sasuke has come to spend most nights in this bed, but sometimes he gets angry and spends the night in his old room. He locks himself inside and Naruto doesn't see him until the morning, but he waits silently and doesn't bother Sasuke when he's upset. There are times when the past comes back to haunt him and he needs to wait it out. In the morning, Sasuke will apologize and everything is fine.

Naruto kisses him when he cries. Naruto kisses him when they fight. Naruto kisses him when he says, "I love you," and when he says, "I hate you." So, they laugh, they sob, they fuck and they argue. Sometimes they throw angry words back and forth because they know, in the end, it doesn't matter what they say. Naruto reaches a hand forward, letting it touch the flat plane of Sasuke's stomach.

"I love you," Sasuke says suddenly and Naruto kisses him.

"I love you, too."

The words come out easier now. They keep the pieces together. They keep each other together. They never break apart, because this is their destiny. They were born to be side by side. Forever.

**The End.**


End file.
